


Cómo robar un Uke

by MikaShier



Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaShier/pseuds/MikaShier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru quiere enamorarse, pero no sabe como hacerlo. Tras pedirle ayuda a Rin, cae en cuenta de algo que no había notado antes.</p><p>Las cosas debían ser así, estaba escrito.</p><p>De un momento a otro, Haru decidió que Rin estaba hecho para él y no se rendiría ni siquiera si resultaba herido en el proceso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este es un fanfic original basado en el anime Free! Iwatobi Swim Club; Free! Eternal Summer; y la novela High Speed!
> 
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a los creadores de los anime y la novela mencionados con anterioridad.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un Uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> La historia está disponible en Amor-yaoi, fanFiction y wattpad.

Capítulo 1.

¿Qué es el amor?

La primera vez que pensó seriamente sobre ello, fue cuando vio a Sousuke y a Rin juntos. La manera en que el grandulón le sonreía al pelirrojo era especial. Casi única. Una sonrisa que ese pelinegro solía borrar al mirar a las demás personas. Como si solo le perteneciera a Rin.

Y el pelirrojo se veía más tierno a lado de Sousuke. Como si necesitara ser protegido solo por estar con él. Era diferente al estar solo. Cuando Rin no estaba con Sousuke, tenía esa actitud de seguridad y confianza que evitaba que las personas se le enfrentaran. Ambos eran felices juntos. Pero Haruka no entendía por qué.

Rin era casi un mejor amigo. Desde que habían solucionado las cosas, habían comenzado a verse más seguido. Haru se sentía cómodo a su lado. Y Rin era alegre y hablador de nuevo.

-Creo que el amor es algo que te hace cambiar la actitud. Es como si fabricara un doble de ti mismo, pero que actúa diferente -murmuró. Rin se sentó a su lado. Lo había invitado al centro comercial, pues tenía ganas de comprar trajes de baño y algunas cosas más, pero por ahora se limitaban a esperar a los demás.

\- ¿A qué viene eso, Haru? -el aludido suspiró y clavó la vista en las parejas que deambulaban por ahí. Sus manos entrelazadas y la sonrisa de idiota en el rostro de cada uno.

-Es solo qué...

-Anda, suéltalo.

-No lo entiendo -susurró viendo a las personas pasar frente a ambos. El chico a su lado lo observó con curiosidad. Analisando el porqué el otro se quedaba mirando a las parejas con esos ojos serios y brillantes.

\- ¿El qué? -Rin se acercó más, dispuesto a escucharlo. Haru se sonrojó levemente, le daba verguenza decir aquello.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace que te fijes en una persona? Enamorarte y esas cosas.

\- ¿Eh? -soltó una risa, haciendo que el otro sonriera avergonzado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Pues... No lo sé. Tal vez su personalidad. La forma en que convive con los demás... Su cabello, sonrisa, complexión... Pueden ser muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna de ellas... Puede ser hombre o mujer... Puede que su forma de reír, que te contagie su felicidad con menos dificultad que los demás-el pelirrojo hablaba emocionado. Haru sonrió, le agradaba la facilidad que Rin tenía para expresar sus sentimientos-. Incluso puedes enamorarte de su voz u olor, aunque eso del olor es un fetiche raro... No lo sé, Haru. Hay demasiadas cosas que pueden gustarte de esa persona.

\- ¿Tanto? -Rin sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres enamorarte, Haruka? -El pelinegro miró las parejas nuevamente y suspiró.

-No sé como... -el pelirrojo se levantó y ofreció su mano.

-Ven conmigo. Voy a mostrarte un mundo diferente a cualquiera que hayas visto.

La sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento era sugerente y divertida. A Haru le pareció la mejor de todas.

\- Te ayudaré a enamorarte, Haruka.

\- ¿No estás tomándotelo muy enserio? -Rin sonrió y se llevó una mano al pecho, manteniendo la otra extendida.

-Me gustan este tipo de cosas.

\- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Rin-chan! -gritó una voz masculina y aguda a lo lejos. Nagisa corría junto a Rei en su dirección. Rin sacudió la mano frente a Haru.

-Vamos, se me duerme el brazo -la suave mano de Haru se coloco sobre la del pelirrojo, quien aferró el agarre y lo levantó.

-Rin...

-Te prometo que al terminar la preparatoria, serás un feliz adolescente enamorado -entrelazó sus dedos con los del pelinegro. 

-No se lo menciones a los demás.

-No. Es nuestro secreto.

\- ¿No me escucharon? -Nagisa se aferró al brazo de Haru nadamás llegar. Rei se acomodó los lentes, tenía la respiración agitada.

-Es imposible no escucharte. Gritas demasiado-declaró Rin.

-No se si eso es un insulto, Rin-chan.

-Que te lo explique Rei -el aludido rodó los ojos.

-Solo está diciendo que te escuchó.

-No soy un tonto, Rei. Sé que dijo eso. Pero yo no soy un gritón.

Haru no se inmutó. Se limitó a escuchar como los tres comenzaban a discutir mientras su mano seguía entrelazada con la de Rin. Observó a las demás parejas... ¿Se verían así?

Nagisa se quedó callado en algún punto de la pelea. Rei y Rin discutían sin parar sobre algo sin sentido. Miró a Haru, él también parecía divertido con las estupideces salidas de la boca de Rin y negadas por la racionalidad de Rei. La escena se vio interrumpida por una gruesa voz.

-Hola, chicos -Haru sintió a Rin estremecerse mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Hola, Sou -dijo el pelirrojo ocultándo su emoción. Y ahí estaba otra vez. La sonrisa que Sousuke solo le dedicaba a Rin. Una sonrisa pícara y tierna que hacía al pelirrojo cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre si había sido creado solo para ver esa sonrisa.

-Hola... Rin -los ojos cian de Sousuke viajaron hasta la mano entrelazada de Haru. Sintió que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Todos llegaron muy tarde- exclamó Rin con molestia, sin soltar a Haru-. Así que tendremos que comer primero.

-Eso no es hermoso -Rei se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Y? ¡La hermosura no está incluída en el paseo, Rei! Comienzas a exasperarme-Rin entrelazó su brazo con el de Sousuke-. Vamos. Dejemos a Rei aquí.

\- ¡Eso no sería justo, Rin-chan! -Nagisa tomó al peliazul y lo arrastró tras el pelirrojo.

-Dejen de pelear -exigió Haru.

-Pero, Haruka-senpai, Rin-san es demasiado...

-Si te molesta tanto Rin, no hubieras aceptado venir -corroboró Sousuke.

-Me debes la vida. Yo estoy enseñándote a... -la suave mano de Rei cubrió la boca del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ya entendí! 

\- ¿Usas perfume de chica? -se burló el ojicarmín.

-Haru-chan, dile a Rin que deje de molestar a Rei.

El pelinegro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No había nada por decir, porque sabía que Rin solo estaba bromeando.

Haru sintió que la mano de Rin comenzaba a soltarlo a medida que buscaban un lugar donde comer. También sentía el aura negra que Sousuke emanaba y la mirada de odio que le lanzaba de cuanto en cuanto.

Rin no se lo había contado aún, pero sabía que ellos eran algo más que "mejores amigos". O al menos intentaban serlo.

Quizá había sido por la forma en que Rin hablaba de él, la manera en que su aura emanaba felicidad. 

Suspiró. No lo comprendía. Él no veía nada en Sousuke. En cambio, Rin era divertido, alegre y cómodo. Podía hablar con él por horas. O podían estar en silencio por horas. Era lo mismo, porque para él era un tiempo que disfrutar. Rin no era para ese grandulón amargado.

Nagisa se pegó a Rei y comenzó una conversación. Le extrañaba la manera en la que Haru observaba a Rin. Había visto esa mirada antes. Y la persona que la causaba había sido la misma. No sabía que significaba, pero presentía una tormenta.

-Bueno, Haruka-senpai es una persona extraña -admitió Rei. Los ojos rosados de Nagisa lo observaban atentos.

-Sí. Lo sé, Rei. Pero hoy está más extraño -señaló la mano de Haru, que aferraba la de Rin.

-Eso es más tierno... Tienes razón, es extraño. Pero parece bonito -la delicada mano de Nagisa tomó la de Rei. El rubio sonrió ante el sonrojo del otro.

-Da igual, por ahora.

-Sí, da igual, Nagisa -Rei sonrió, acomodándose los lentes y caminando hasta acercarse a los demás de nuevo.

\- Yo quiero carne -decía Rin-. Las hamburguesas son geniales. Voto por ello.

-He dicho que quiero caballa -reclamaba el pelinegro. Se fulminaron con la mirada por unos segundos hasta que Rin sonrió con burla.

-No es una comida comercial. No han de venderla aquí, ¿ustedes que dicen? -los ojos rubí del chico los presionaban con la mirada. Nagisa sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que sea está bien. Incluso si es pescado.

-A mi también me da igual, Rin.

-Yo sigo insistiendo. Cada quién compre lo que quiera y nos vemos en una de las mesas de afuera.

-Sousuke-san tiene razón -concluyó Nagisa.

-Como sea -Rin soltó la mano de Haruka y el brazo de Sousuke-. Vayan y compren. Yo voy por carne.

El grupo se dividió. El vacío comenzó a pesar en la mano de Haru, quien observó a Rin caminar entre las personas. Suspiró y buscó a Sousuke con la mirada para encontrarlo en la dirección contraria al pelirrojo. Eso estaba bien. No le gustaba que Rin y ese grandísimo idiota se privaran en un mundo ajeno a donde él estaba. Siguió los pasos de Rin, ya comería caballa después. 

El pelirrojo hacía fila en un puesto de curry. Charlaba con otro chico, al que Haru no reconoció. Se acercó lentamente a él y le tocó el hombro. Los ojos rubí del otro lo evaluaron antes de sonreírle con burla.

\- ¿No hay caballa? 

-No la busqué.

\- ¿Comerás lo mismo que yo? -Haru asintió suavemente.

\- ¿Quién era el chico con quien hablabas? -Rin sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ni idea.

-No deberías hablar con...

\- A propósito, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Chicos o chicas? Si voy a ayudarte debería saberlo.

-Pues...

-No pasa nada si prefieres a los chicos. Yo los prefiero, por ejemplo-Musitó el pelirrojo, mirando al rededor. Haru ya había insinuado eso, pero el impacto era diferente si Rin lo admitía con tanta tranquilidad-. Ya sé... Tal vez... Si te digo que pienses en alguien a quien consideras lindo o linda, ¿quién se te ocurre? 

-En ti, cuando le dijiste mamá al entrenador.

-No hay prueba de que tal cosa haya sucedido -murmuró Rin en voz baja-. Pero vale. Tengo que admitir que yo soy bastante atractivo.

-Ególatra.

-Es decir, sólo mírame. Tan musculoso e interminablemente guapo.

-Narcisista.

-Tengo muchas cualidades, sí.

-Tal vez -Rin carraspeó, ocultando su sonrojo y avanzando en la fila-. Me gusta como nadas.

-Tal vez... -El pelirrojo posó una de sus manos sobre la frente de Haruka, quien lo observó atentamente- No me parece que tengas fiebre... ¿Morirás mañana? 

-No...

-Estás expresando demasiados sentimientos. Quizá el nombre de chica está afectándote.

-No más que a ti.

-Retractate -masculló el chico, fulminándolo con la mirada. A Haru le pareció divertido. Siguió mirándolo seriamente y susurró.

\- ¿Por qué, Rin-Rin? 

-No me llames...

-Siguiente -murmuró una voz femenina. Rin sonrió y fue a pedir su comida, siendo imitado por Haru.

Caminaban juntos en busca de sus compañeros o una mesa. Haru quería sentir la cálida mano de Rin sobre la suya nuevamente, pero no se atrevía a estirar el brazo y tomarla. Sabía que, si la situación fuese al revés, Rin no dudaría en sujetarlo. 

Pero las cosas eran como eran. Haru era todo lo contrario a ese pelirrojo. Tenía un problema expresándose y resolviéndose por si mismo. Por eso Makoto era su voz. Pero desde que su mejor amigo trabajaba en el Iwatobi SC Returns, Haru había tenido que desenvolverse solo. Y estaba costándole.

Pero luego Rin había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con él y descubrió que ese pelirrojo lo entendía. Y la ausencia de Makoto había dejado de importar, mientras Rin estuviera ahí.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada y visible para esperar a los demás. Rin lo observaba atentamente, mientras jugaba con su tenedor de plástico.

\- ¿No tienes nada con Makoto? -preguntó. Haru lo miró inexpresivo.

-Claro que no.

-Y... ¿No quieres? A mi me parece que Mako...

-No hables de ello.

-Vaya -exclamó- ¿Eso significa que él...? -la mirada azul del pelinegro contestó- Vas a tener que contarme después, ¿qué te parece si salimos éste sábado? -Haru sintió que su estómago se comprimía. Ocultó una sonrisa y asintió inexpresivo.

-Está bien.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de éste fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Free! Iwatobi Swim club, Free! Eternal Summer y la novela High Speed!
> 
> Esta es una hisoria original.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un Uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier

─Bien, ahora busca alguien que llame tu atención.  
   
Era sábado por la tarde y se encontraban en lo sillones de una cafetería en el centro de Iwatobi. Rin, que estaba sentado frente a él, vestía un chaleco ligero que acentuaba sus músculos y una camisa blanca que hacía que su pelo rojo se notase más.  Era él vestido así quien estaba llamándole la atención.  
   
El pelirrojo bebía su café y esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Haru. No sabía cómo iba a lograr que ese chico se enamorase si se negaba a abrirse ante los demás. Estaba tan privado en sí mismo que Rin solo veía las sombras de aquellos sentimientos que Nanase ocultaba. Observó aquellos ojos azules para darse cuenta de que ellos lo miraban a él.  
   
─Deja de verme. No encontrarás a alguien si sigues mirándome a mi─ exigió recargándose en su asiento.  
   
─No entiendo esto.  
   
─Sí, quizá no tiene mucho sentido. Pero yo creo que... Si miras a alguien cuyas características te gusten, puedes intentar hablarle. Y conocerse. Y entonces te enamoras.  
   
─Vas a ayudarme, pero no sabes nada al respecto ─Rin se sonrojó y agitó una mano.  
   
─Yo...  
   
─ ¿Al menos te has enamorado alguna vez? ─Rin asintió.  
   
─Yo estaba enamorado de ti. Pero pasó mucho tiempo atrás. Antes de Australia. Tienes muchas cualidades ─Rin apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y sonrió─. Me gusta que todas tus emociones pasen a través de tus ojos.  
   
─ ¿De qué hablas? ─el pelirrojo se levantó y se sentó a su lado, acercándosele para susurrar.  
   
─No eres más que una cara seria, porque estoy seguro de que hay muchos sentimientos en tu interior.  
   
Si Haru sintió algo por aquél comentario inocente, no lo demostró. Se limitó a desviar la mirada y bebió de su café. La cercanía de Rin le provocaba una extraña sensación. No era incomodidad, pero sí le incomodaba no saber de qué se trataba.  
   
─ ¿Nunca has sentido algo por alguien?  
   
─Makoto ─Rin apretó los labios y bebió de su café, separándose un poco de Haru.  
   
─Ya.  
   
─Pero él no me gusta─ el pelinegro sintió la necesidad de explicarse, pues el ojicarmín volvía a hacer que su costado se sintiese vacío─. Es solo que siempre he estado con él.  
   
─Ya... Bueno, entonces dime... ¿Hay alguien con quien siempre esperes pasar más tiempo? ¿Que te hace sonreír, aunque sea muy, muy, muy en el fondo, a pesar de que no estés de humor? ¿Que te causa una sensación extraña cuando lo ves con otra persona? ─Haru lo miró inexpresivo, evaluando las preguntas con conciencia. Suspiró discretamente.  
   
─ ¿Hay alguien que te hace sentir así a ti? ─Rin observó el azul profundo de aquellos brillantes y fríos ojos. Sonrió mirando sus propias manos. Asintió.  
   
─Me gusta mucho Sousuke.  
   
Haru ignoró la sensación de malestar que aquella declaración le causó. Se convenció de que era el simple nombre de aquél grandulón lo que le daba nauseas. Se relamió los labios y clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos color rubí. Brillantes y alegres. Rin tomaba de su café mientras Haru paseaba la mirada por su cuerpo. Sí, el pelirrojo era más atractivo que cualquier chico que se le parase en frente. Pero había algo de Rin que no le agradaba del todo.  
   
─Él me... Es mi mejor amigo, me trata muy bien y adoro su sonrisa ─comentó el otro. Haru asintió, ahora lo sabía. No le gustaba el aura de felicidad que rodeaba a Rin cuando Sousuke estaba en la conversación.  
   
─Entonces sí, tal vez me gusta Makoto ─Rin tosió un poco.  
   
─Sí, siempre es Makoto.  
   
─Pero no lo besaría. Jamás ─el pelirrojo bufó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo.  
   
─ ¡Eres demasiado difícil! ─se irguió para tomarlo de las manos y decir lentamente─ Dime, Haruka... ¿Tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a Makoto?  
   
─No ─las manos de Haru hormiguearon, gustosas de recibir la calidez del contrario.  
   
─ ¿Te gustaría tenerlo ─se arrastró por el sillón hasta pegársele y rozar sus narices─ así de cerca?  
   
─No ─susurró. Tragó en seco. Aquellos ojos rubí eran encantadores.  
   
─ ¿Esto es romántico? ─Rin sonrió. Haru sintió su corazón agitarse. Latía desesperadamente dentro de su pecho.  
   
─Creo que estoy enfermándome ─contestó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Rin pegó sus frentes y cerró los ojos. Para después separarse rápidamente.  
   
─No tienes fiebre... Solo localiza a alguien y te lo conseguiré.  
   
Haru observó el local, sintiéndose ridículo. El tiempo corría y el silencio de Rin le comenzaba a resultar incómodo. Quería que estuviera cerca y le hablase. Así que señalo a un chico que miraba el tablero de pedidos. Rin alzó una ceja, evaluándolo.  
   
─No.  
   
─ ¿No? ─el pelirrojo volvió a negar, esta vez con la cabeza.  
   
─No.  
   
─Dijiste que escogiera uno.  
   
─Entonces ve y háblale ─Haru se dejó caer sobre el respaldo.  
   
─Dijiste que lo conseguirías para mí.  
   
─ ¡Eres demasiado exasperante! ─Rin se levantó y se acomodó el chaleco─ Estoy casi seguro de que es hetero. Pero iré a por él.  
   
─Suerte ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Haru observó el asiento donde su amigo había estado y se sentó ahí. Sí, estaba calientito. Se acomodó y evaluó las acciones de Rin mientras terminaba su café.  
   
Él no quería salir con ese chico. Solo quería que Rin... Bueno, no sabía qué era lo que quería.  
   
El chico miró al pelirrojo de arriba abajo y sonrió. El gesto le molestó a Haru. No podía escuchar la conversación, pero vio que de pronto el desconocido anotaba algo en un papel y se lo daba a Rin, quien tomaba el objeto algo apenado. Se despidieron y el pelirrojo regresó a Haruka, con las mejillas sonrosadas.  
   
─Era gay.  
   
─Ajá... A la próxima...  
   
─ ¿Hablo yo? ─Haru sonrió, sorprendiendo a Rin─ ¿Te invitó a salir?  
   
─Bueno... No pudo resistirse ─sonrió de vuelta─. Soy encantador.  
   
─No creo que yo sea capaz de ir a coquetear con cualquiera.  
   
─Vámonos de aquí. No voy a golpearte en público.  
   
Haru sonrió internamente y se levantó para seguir a Rin. Era entretenido pasar el tiempo con él, porque siempre tenía algo que decir y el tiempo que pasaban juntos quedaba grabado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.  
   
\-----------------------

─Bueno, el primer plan no funcionó.  
   
─Debimos detenernos la quinta vez ─corroboró.  
   
─Ahora tengo demasiados números ─tiró un montón de papelitos en la mesa─ ¿Quién diría que hay tantos homosexuales en la ciudad?  
   
─Esto solo demuestra que eres...  
   
─Irresistible.  
   
─Iba a decir fácil.  
   
La mejilla de Haru comenzó a sonrojarse tras el bofetón que Rin le había dado. Estaban en la casa del pelinegro, después haber fracasado en conseguirle una cita a Haruka por enésima vez. Ese hecho no molestaba al chico, pues disfrutaba pasar el rato con Matsuoka, sin embargo, no le agradaba que el chico hubiese conseguido números telefónicos... para sí mismo. Rin sonrió falsamente.  
   
─Yo soy muy difícil.  
   
─Diva.  
   
─Haru, volveré a golpearte ─El pelinegro se alejó un poco, causando que Rin soltase un suspiro cansado─. Entonces, tendremos que trabajar en la confianza que le tienes a las personas.  
   
─ ¿Hablar más? ─Rin sonrió.  
   
─Exacto. Así que... Intenta coqueteándome ─exigió acomodándose en su lugar, sentado en el piso de la sala. Haruka lo repasó con la mirada.  
   
─ Dijiste hablar.  
   
─Da igual, Haru. Coquetéame ─el pelinegro se sonrojó y se inclinó hacia él para acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad.  
   
─Hola, soy Haru ─susurró. Rin bufó a pocos centímetros de su rostro.  
   
─Muy lento y muy rápido a la vez. Estás usando el tipo de seducción de un club nocturno.  
   
─No quiero averiguar cómo lo sabes.  
   
─Haru... ─Rin se arrastró hasta quedar pierna con pierna─ me he dado cuenta de que tus ojos son hermosos en la luz del día. Como un profundo océano o un oasis en el desierto ─Haru observó atentamente al pelirrojo, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico tomó una de sus manos─. Siento que cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo mismo, que no hay límites y no importa lo que los demás piensen...  
   
─Rin...  
   
─Es como flotar. Algo que relaja y se disfruta. Estar contigo, es eso para mí. Flotar. Eres posiblemente la única persona que ha estado destinada a estar conmigo. Y si no es así, yo quiero hacer todo por escribir ese destino. Tú y yo ─Haru desvió la mirada, sintiéndose extraño─. Así que... ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Haruka?  
   
─Yo... ─Rin se acercó a él, rozando sus narices.  
   
─Así se conquista, a un Haruka─susurró antes de sonreír.  
   
─ ¿Qué? ─el pelirrojo se separó y lo observó divertido.  
   
─Es tu turno de conquistarme ─Las mejillas de Haru se tiñeron de un tenue rosado.  
   
¿Qué estaba pasándole? Su corazón latía con rapidez y un pesado sentimiento se cernía sobre él... ¿Rin haría eso con todos? ¡Como si su apariencia no fuera suficiente! Ese pelirrojo... Su aura era roja, al igual que él, por completo. Romántico hasta la médula. Y su romanticismo iba de la mano con su lado encantador. Porque eso era Rin. Atractivo y encantador. El pelirrojo entendió que Haru aceptaba el reto en cuanto éste lo miró con seriedad.  
   
─Me gusta la manera en que sonríes. Es como si todo el mundo se desconectara y lo único real fueras tú... Yo... Siempre he querido nadar, sólo contigo─Rin se sonrojó por completo y lo empujó─. Espera... Rin, yo siento que tú...  
   
─ ¡Ya basta! Tu seriedad es... eres bueno en esto, deja de atacarme ─el chico volteó el rostro, enseñándole su bochorno a la pared.  
   
Haru suspiró. En verdad sentía que no había dicho absolutamente nada aún, y así era. Rin respiró hondo tres veces antes de voltear a ver a Haruka.  
   
─Bueno, juguemos con los sentimientos de Makoto ─sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar.  
   
─ ¿Qué? No, Rin.  
   
─Oye, esto no va a servir de nada si tú no te enamoras de alguien.  
   
─Pensé que no querías que fuera Makoto ─Rin lo fulminó con la mirada.  
   
─No dije nada al respecto.  
   
─Libro abierto.  
   
─Yo dije que jugaríamos con sus sentimientos, no que haría que te enamoraras de él.  
   
─Eso no será justo para Makoto.  
   
─ ¿Por? ¿Ya se declaró? ─Haru lo observó fijamente. Rin masculló, riendo─ Maldito sea. Ese idiota... Un segundo... ¿Estás conmigo porque te sientes incómodo con él?  
   
─No exactamente ─admitió.  
   
─Dios ─Rin parecía herido. Marcó el botón verde y esperó apretando los labios. Contestaron al tercer timbre─. Ven a casa de Nanase ahora ─colgó.  
   
─Rin...  
   
─Quiero que sufras ─escupió─. Conquista a Makoto una vez más y rómpele el corazón.  
   
─No.  
   
─Hazlo.  
   
─No. Escucha...  
   
─No... No me pidas que escuche ─Se levantó para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro─. Tú nunca hablas y nunca escuchas. Todo lo que piensas es agua. Y Makoto. Agua, Makoto, caballa. Es un ciclo vicioso y repetitivo. Una y otra vez... Tú... ¡Demonios! Yo intentaba ayudarte a buscar una pareja y tú simplemente no querías estar solo en la ausencia de Makoto...  
   
─Pero yo no dije que fuera por eso... Rin, eres un idiota. Aprende a escuchar ─Haru se levantó también─. Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó. Es verdad que me resulta algo incómodo estar con él, pero no es por eso que estoy contigo. Tú me agradas demasiado y pasar tiempo contigo es algo que disfruto ─el pelinegro comenzaba a alzar la voz, haciendo que Rin se sintiera pequeño e indefenso─. Escúchame primero antes de sacar tus propias conclusiones. Siempre es lo mismo, eres igual de infantil y estúpido que antes. Insistente y exasperante. Siempre haciéndome sentir así, demonios ─Rin alzó una ceja.  
   
─En otras palabras, me amas.  
   
─ ¡No saques tus propias conclusiones!  ─gritó. El pelirrojo sonrió, contagiándole el gesto. El celular del mayor comenzó a vibrar.  
   
"¿Es urgente? Estoy en Iwatobi SC Returns, " Rin suspiró.  
   
"No, solo estaba peleando con el chico que te rebJsbakai"  
   
─Devuélvelo ─Rin extendió la mano, Haru se guardó el celular en el pantalón.  
   
─Ibas a escribir "el chico que te rechazó".  
   
─Solo era una broma.  
   
─Una pésima broma ─el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y lo observó intimidante.  
   
─De igual forma enviaste el texto.  
   
─ ¿Qué tienes en su contra?  
   
─Nada, en realidad─suspiró y volvió a sentarse─. Anda, sigue intentando conquistarme.  
   
Haru lo observó atentamente. Rin siempre había sido extraño, pero cuando se trataba de Makoto adoptaba una actitud defensiva y ofensiva. Siempre atacando. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Los rubíes de Rin lo miraban atentos, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera un vuelco en el corazón. Definitivamente estaba enfermándose.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, a partir de ahora publicaré los viernes. 
> 
> Este fanfic se encuentra también en Amor-yaoi, FanFiction y Wattpad bajo el mismo título y mi nombre de autor (MikaShier).


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!  
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

Una cosa.

Una sola cosa era lo que Haru estaba rogándole a los dioses. Y ellos lo ignoraban.

Está bien, quizá no era sábado pero él estaba ahí. Y también se encontraba su problema. Sousuke lo observaba con ojos asesinos mientras Rin, acostado detrás suyo, hablaba con su hermana por teléfono. Tenía una pequeña pelota en su mano y la lanzaba para después atraparla. Lo único que Haru podía hacer era mirar esa pelotita.

No hubiera ido a la Academia de saber que Sousuke era el compañero de dormitorio de Rin.

Sousuke se dejó caer sobre el estómago de Rin, en cuanto éste colgó, sacándole el aire. Haru lo miró indiferente a pesar de que quería estrangularlo en su interior. Y es que...

¿Por qué se tomaba esa libertad?

El pelirrojo golpeó a Sousuke sonriendo. Su mirada rojiza tenía ese brillo especial. Y la sonrisa del otro pelinegro parecía atraer a Rin. Estaban emanando un aura que Haru no soportaba.

Pero no quería irse y dejarlo ahí con Sousuke.

Quizá debería mudarse, para que el enorme pelinegro no fuese a aprovecharse del pobre e indefenso Rin.

─ ¿Necesitabas algo, Haru? ─preguntó Rin mientras se levantaba. El aludido lo observó, inexpresivo.

─Solo vine.

─Bueno... ¿no tenías práctica? ─el pelirrojo se acomodó a un lado de Sousuke.

─No.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si practicamos tu desenvolvimiento con las personas? ¡Aquí está Sousuke para ayudar!

─No me incluyas en tus cosas raras ─masculló el otro. Rin sonrió.

─Ayudará. Ahora, hazlo. Coquetea, pequeño aprendiz ─Haru se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿Por qué todo para ti es coquetear? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─Me parece divertido. Eso es todo... ¿No lo harás? ─el menor no se inmutó─ Bien, demostración.

Haru no quería una demostración. Intentó impedirlo, pero Rin ya comenzaba a observar a Sousuke con un brillo encantador en su mirada. Su mejor amigo tragó en seco.

─Sousuke ─murmuró el pelirrojo─, sé que eres mi mejor amigo, pero... Ya sabes, tú no te sientes como solo un amigo para mí. Eres más bien... Yo por tí...

─Oh, entiendo ─exclamó el otro. Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, Haru no pudo detenerlo... Ni siquiera lo comprendió.

De un momento a otro, Sousuke se había abalanzado sobre Rin y estaba besándolo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo empujó.

─ ¿¡Qué demonios...!?

─Estabas declarándote.

─Sigo ─Haru se sentó a un lado de Rin y lo obligó a mirarlo─. Te amo, Rin─ cuando intentó besarlo, Rin ya le había tapado la cara con una mano. Fruncía el ceño y parecía gruñir. Se levantó enojado y fulminó a ambos pelinegros con la mirada.

─No sé qué demonios ocurre con ustedes dos. Pero no me metan en sus peleas ─señaló a Sousuke─. No vuelvas a besarme.

─Rin...

─Y tú ─señaló a Haru antes de golpear su cabeza con la palma de la mano─ ¿Qué clase de declaración es esa? ¡Jamás podría enamorarme de algo así! Yo intento ser romántico y ustedes, idiotas, lo impiden. Arreglen sus cosas y después vuelvo.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente. Rin suspiró y salió del edificio. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado. Él sí se había enamorado de esa declaración.

Sousuke y Haru se miraban con odio. El más grande no soportaba la presencia del otro, pues desestabilizaba a Rin y hacía que su atención se desviara.

Por su lado, Haruka se levantó y salió de la habitación, dispuesto a perseguir al pelirrojo que iba a encontrarle al amor de su vida.

Lo más molesto de la situación, para Haru, era que Sousuke se negaba a dejarlos a solas. Él no quería un mal trío. Deseaba con toda su alma que aquél pelinegro fortachón se cayese en algún pozo y él pudiese seguir ensayando con Rin.

Sonrió internamente ante el pensamiento negativo.

Vaya que el pelirrojo despertaba sensaciones en él. De un momento a otro, sus pasos se convirtieron en leves saltos. Y entonces ya no caminaba tranquilamente en busca de Rin. Se había vuelto una carrera.

La rapidez de Haru en la tierra no era tanta como en el agua. Lo había descubierto hacía mucho, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que para Rin el agua y la tierra eran igual de fáciles y él, en un intento inconsciente de ser igual, había tratado imitándolo.

Sí, Haru era rápido. Pero no lo suficiente. Sousuke ya estaba varios metros delante cuando anteriormente los había estado detrás. Pero no encontraban a Rin.

Una tregua silenciosa fue creada. Caminaron juntos por la Academia hasta que encontraron a Momo, quién los miró con burla y señaló la entrada.

─Matsuoka-senpai dijo, "si te preguntan, diles que se jodan. Me voy al centro de Iwatobi por un café". Creo que él los considera algo así como perritos fieles. Demasiado predecibles─ afirmó el pelirrojo con sorna.

Ignoraron el comentario y reanudaron la carrera. No había pasado mucho tiempo, así que Rin quizá aún estaba en la parada del metro. La adrenalina inundó a Haru. Por alguna razón sentía que, si Sousuke llegaba primero, no era la carrera lo único que perdería. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

He ahí la ventaja de ser más ligero.

Primero fue un metro, luego dos hasta llegar a tres y el chico agua obtuvo la delantera.

¿A quién le importaba que aquello fuera ridículo?

Al llegar a la estación, sus hombros cayeron hacia abajo y se sintió frustrado. El tren acababa de partir. Se sentó en una banca y tranquilizó su respiración. La indiferencia en su rostro molestó a Sousuke, quien se sentó a dos bancas lejos de él.

Rin sonrió ampliamente, con diversión. Observó a ambos pelinegros fulminándose con la mirada. Una parte de él odiaba que no pudieran llevarse bien, pero a la otra le encantaba presenciar la competencia de miradas discretas en la que ambos se sumergían.

Los había visto correr desde el andén y, en vez de abordar el tren hacia el centro de Iwatobi, se había escondido dentro de una tienda de snacks para observarlos.

Cuando llegó el tren, Rin esperó a que ambos subieran para abordar en el vagón continuo.

Podía divertirle, pero no lo entendía.

Se preguntaba por qué Haru y Sousuke peleaban constantemente en su presencia ¿Por qué ambos corrían a por él? Pasó de la diversión a la frustración, ¿Por qué tanta pelea? Quizá debería alejarse de ellos por ese día. Tenía suficiente de verlos odiándose.

Bajó en la siguiente estación y se puso la capucha para caminar fuera del andén.

La suerte no estaba de su lado, pues cuando al fin pudo tener un café en sus manos y sentarse en uno de los sofás del café más conocido de Iwatobi, dos pelinegros hicieron sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Sí, Rin había sido un tonto al escoger un lugar conocido como escondite. Pero ellos lo habían sido más, pues, después de recorrer varias cuadras, habían recordado la cafetería favorita del chico al que seguían.

Se sentaron a cada lado de Rin, apretándolo. El pelirrojo se encogió en su lugar, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Estaban llamando la atención y esa no era la manera en que le gustaba hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su libertad estaba siendo tomada, como si se extinguiera cada vez que los pelinegros se pegaban más a él.

─ ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?

Haru se encogió de hombros. No hacía nada, en realidad. Solo debía impedir que Sousuke ganara cualquier cosa no estipulada en su contrato silencioso. Es decir, era puro orgullo y dignidad. Pero en esa ocasión, se sentía como si fuese algo más. Algo más con una mirada tan roja como el rubí y tan cortante como sus afilados dientes.

Cuando Rin intentó huir a un sillón individual, fue detenido por ambos chicos. Su mirada de derrota fue la bandera verde para que ambos pelinegros se fulminaran con la mirada, culpándose el uno al otro.

─Esto es tan patético ─se lamentó Rin─. Creí haberles dicho que me dejaran fuera de esto. No soy ninguna especie de escudo.

"Nadie dijo que peleáramos por un escudo", pensó Haruka.

─Eres el único por quién no mato a Nanase. Sé que llorarías.

─Eso no es divertido, Sou ─masculló Rin─. Al menos podrían apartarse un poco, mi café se enfría y no puedo beberlo si están poniéndoseme encima.

─Lo haré si Sousuke lo hace ─musitó el ojiazul con indiferencia.

─Yo no lo haré si Nanase no lo hace primero.

─Si no se apartan voy a ahorcarlos...

Haru sonrió internamente. Rin siempre sería tan irritable, pero nunca le haría daño a alguno de ellos. Suspiró discretamente y lo miró de reojo, observando como el pelirrojo intentaba beber su café sin derramarlo ni quemarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Quizá, y solo quizá, no estaba enfermo realmente.

~~~

Si había algo que Nagisa no entendía, era a los tres chicos que caminaban frente a él. Era extraño el aura que emanaban y las actitudes que tomaban. Rin tenía a un pelinegro a cada lado, uno más grande que el otro, y caminaba incómodo.

Sonrió con diversión. Puede que el pelirrojo no se diese cuenta, pero Rei y él habían captado la situación de inmediato. Lo que no entendía era porqué el ojicarmín no se daba por enterado.

Rin empujó a los chicos por enésima vez y estos actuaron como un resorte, pegándose a él nuevamente. Nagisa estaba aguantando una risa, observó a Rei y a Makoto y sonrió ampliamente.

─Pobre Rin-chan ─dijo burlón.

─No puedo creer que Haruka-senpai esté metido en algo así ─exclamó Rei─. No pensé que él por Rin-san...

─Estoy seguro de que lo hace de forma inconsciente ─aclaró Makoto, suspirando─. Pero no puedo negar que me sorprende que las peleas con Sousuke llegasen a tal.

─Desde hace semanas está así... Ahora siempre está con Rin-chan ─afirmó Nagisa─. Tal vez sea porque Mako-chan siempre está en el club con los niños...

─Eh... Sí... Tal vez ─el castaño miró al piso, sintiéndose incómodo de pronto.

─ ¡Maldita sea, déjenme fuera de sus estúpidas peleas! ─bramó Rin deteniéndose frente a ellos y dando media vuelta para alejarse─ Nagisa...

─Rin-chan ─el rubio sonrió y se hizo a un lado, para colocar el pelirrojo entre él y Rei─, no te preocupes, nosotros protegeremos tu trasero ─el aludido lo observó atentamente, ¿acaso alguien quería hacerle daño?

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─preguntó extrañado. Nagisa lo ignoró y siguió caminando─ Rei, dime a que se refiere, ¿protegerme de qué?

─Bueno ─el peliazul carraspeó y volteó hacia otra parte, sonrojándose ligeramente─, sabes que Nagisa-kun siempre dice cosas raras... Yo... no sé a qué se refiere ─Rin volteó hacia su última esperanza. Makoto suspiró y sonrió amablemente.

─Tal vez lo averigüemos pronto.

 

Haru y Sousuke se fulminaban con la mirada mientras caminaban lentamente. Rin había huido y ambos se pasaban la culpa. El menor chistó suavemente y volteó el rostro, Sousuke no era digno de molestarle.

─Creí que te había dicho que te alejaras de él ─masculló de pronto. Haru lo miró con indiferencia.

─No me interesa ─respondió frío.

─Siempre te entrometes en el camino de Rin. Tienes que dejarlo en paz. Solo vas a estancarlo. Rin merece cumplir sus sueños.

─Yo no voy a...

─Rin jamás amaría a alguien como tú ─sentenció. El corazón de Haru dio un vuelco, haciendo que sintiera opresión en el pecho─. Aléjate.

─Yo no quiero que me ame... Yo solo...

─Cállate. Simplemente quédate en silencio igual que siempre y aléjate de él, Nanase. Solo lo harás sufrir.

─No tienes derecho a decir eso. Tú no sabes nada sobre mí... ─Sousuke sonrió.

─Pero sé todo sobre Rin.

Haru se quedó en silencio. En realidad, no sabía por qué aquello le molestaba. Se colocó a un lado de Makoto y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Se suponía que Rin lo ayudaría a enamorarse pronto, pero Haru no progresaría si Sousuke seguía rondándolo. El ojiazul quería su tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo.

Solo Rin y él.

Sin Sousuke, sin Makoto, sin Nagisa, sin Rei y sin Gou. Pateó una piedra y miró el cielo. Ya quería que el momento llegara.

Por su parte, Rin se sentía confuso. Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban. No sabía lo que pasaba con sus dos mejores amigos y no entendía el odio que se tenían. No hallaba una explicación razonable. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

Se dirigían al centro comercial, de nuevo, esta vez acompañados por Tachibana. Al pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho eso. No era que odiase al castaño, era solo que sabía que Haru lo preferiría a Makoto y no a él. Suspiró y caminó hacia Sousuke. Siempre había sido así, por lo que Rin no entendía por qué intentaba que eso cambiase.

─No seré tu carrito de carga ─exclamó el pelinegro al sentir a su amigo a un lado─. La última vez mis brazos me dolieron... a pesar de que estoy en forma.

─Bueno, es tu culpa por ofrecerte a acompañarme aún sabiendo que amo las compras.

─En ello eres peor que una chica ─se burló el mayor.

─Eso no es del todo cierto...

─Oh, vamos, sabes que lo es ─lo abrazó por la cintura y despeinó su cabello. Rin empujó su mano, sonriendo.

─Insisto en que no ─Respondió. El pelinegro no dejó de abrazarlo, Rin no se quejó.

─Sobre todo cuando te haces la coletita ─le acarició el cabello. Nagisa sonrió.

─Sou-chan lleva la delantera ─musitó. Rin volteó y enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿En qué?

─En nada ─interrumpió el pelinegro─. Tus amigos son algo paranoicos.

 

*

─ ¿Te gusta este? ─Haru ladeó la cabeza y asintió. Sí, se veía bien en él, pero no comprendía...

─ ¿Para qué quieres un gorro, Rin? ─el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─El que tenía lo perdí. Así que busco uno nuevo y mejor.

─ ¿Y los lentes? Tu no usas aumento ─Rin sonrió y se los quitó.

─Quería ver cómo me quedaban. Vi un chaleco allá...

─Tienes muchos chalecos ya, Rin ─Haru observó las bolsas que tenía en brazos─. Zapatos, camisas, chaquetas, accesorios... ¿Qué más vas a comprar? ─se quejó Haru.

─Un gorro ─Rin lo miró con indiferencia─. Puedo comprar solo, si quieres ir a divertirte con Makoto. No te obligaré a cargar mis cosas.

─Me ofrecí.

─Bueno, no entiendo por qué. Ni siquiera Sousuke se ofrece a ello─ el pelinegro, ofendido, volteó hacia otro lado. Ahí estaba otra vez, el tono feliz del pelirrojo mientras hablaba de su amigo con orgullo.

─No soy Sousuke ─masculló para sí mismo. Rin se encogió de hombros.

─No dije que lo fueras. No te sientes como un Sousuke para mí ─Rin pagó el gorro y se lo acomodó. Los mechones de su cabellera rojiza se escondieron casi por completo, pero aún había algunos esparcidos por su rostro. Haru había hecho bien en apoyar aquél pedazo de tela. Le gustaba como le quedaba. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras Rin tomaba las bolsas de uno de sus brazos y las llevaba él mismo.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin lo observó con curiosidad ─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Sentirse como un Sousuke.

─Pues... Sousuke se siente como... más que un amigo ─murmuró. Sí, en definitiva era así. Sousuke le parecía como un hermano sobreprotector, pero no se atrevía a decir eso en voz alta.

─Ah ─Haru desvió la mirada con una sensación amarga asentándose en la base de su estómago.

¿Entonces Sousuke de verdad era algo más para él? Apretó las bolsas. Ni siquiera sabía porque se sentía tan decepcionado.

─Los demás deben estar en el restaurante. Vamos, Haru ─la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dedicó en ese instante, le pareció divertida y adorable.

A Haru le pareció la más linda que había visto.

Y fue por ello que entendió. El pelirrojo no merecía a Sousuke. Porque Rin era para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los kudos! Es alentador para mí el recibirlos. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!  
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

Capítulo 4

Había algo fuera de lugar, pero Haruka no lograba comprender que era. Tomó la goma y la arrastró sobre el papel. Era bueno dibujando, siempre lo había sido. Todos sus dibujos eran elogiados y los guardaba en un cajón lleno de bocetos. Siempre que quería dibujar, lo hacía sin más. Trazos calculados y perfectos que no necesitaban rehacerse.

Pero ahí estaba, con la cama llena de restos de borrador y bolas de papel. Suspiró y tomó el lápiz nuevamente. Para empezar, no sabía qué era lo que quería dibujar. La punta de grafito viajaba de aquí a allá por el papel, como si fuese natural. Pero en algún momento, Haruka decidía que así no era lo que tenía en mente. Solo que tampoco sabía que era lo que había en esta.

─Estás dibujando a Rin ─Haru parpadeó varias veces, observando su dibujo. Ladeó la cabeza y negó, volviendo a tomar el lápiz─. Y no soy la voz de tu consciencia ─el pelinegro volteó y observó a Makoto.

─No te escuché entrar ─el castaño hizo una mueca de cansancio.

─ ¿Enserio creíste que era tu consciencia?

─No exactamente. Creí que alucinaba... En fin, no estoy dibujando a Rin.

─Lo estás. Mira ─el castaño hizo a un lado los papeles y se sentó junto a su amigo para señalar el dibujo─ Aquí, falta el mechón de cabello que Rin siempre tiene atravesado en la cara ─llevó su dedo a otra parte─. Si afilas un poco más su barbilla, entonces está exacto el mentón de Rin. Y aquí ─señalo el cuello del dibujo─. Le has puesto los audífonos que siempre trae en cuanto sale.

─Coincidencia.

─No sé, Haru. Últimamente actúas muy raro. Peleas con Sousuke de una forma distinta a como lo hacías antes. Parece que pelearas por Rin.

─Lo malinterpretas.

─No ─Makoto tomó las bolas de papel y las abrió una a una─. Nunca te había visto hacer esto. Arrancar hojas de tu cuaderno porque un dibujo no quedó bien. Aunque para mí, todas son fotos exactas de Rin. Solo que... Bueno, le colocas el pelo diferente en unas, o le haces los ojos más pequeños en otras...

─No es Rin.

─Mira ─el castaño quitó el boceto de las manos de Haru y tomó el lápiz. Trazó suaves líneas sobre el papel y se lo mostró─. Esto tiene un nombre. Y es Matsuoka Rin.

Haru observó el dibujo con atención. Asintió suavemente antes de arrancarlo, arrugarlo y comenzar otro. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para hacerlo bien. Saber que su subconsciente dibujaba a Rin. Makoto suspiró suavemente, desviando la mirada. No era muy agradable que, aun habiendo pasado la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado con Haruka, solo Rin pudiera causar todo tipo de emociones en él.

─ ¿Él va a venir hoy? ─preguntó acomodándose en la cama.

─Sí. En una hora y tres minutos ─los ojos verdes del castaño se ampliaron con sorpresa.

─Esto da miedo... Haru, ¿estás contando el tiempo? ─el pelinegro detuvo el movimiento del lápiz por unos segundos.

─Es un aproximado. Vi el reloj hace cinco minutos ─Makoto sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

─Nunca te había visto así por nadie. Tiene a tu mente tan ocupada que incluso olvidaste preguntarme como me fue en el ISC Returns. No es que esté quejándome ─añadió rápidamente ante la mirada del pelinegro─. Es solo que... bueno, tú siempre me lo preguntabas.

─Entiendo... Y, ¿cómo te fue? ─el castaño rodó los ojos.

─No finjas interés. Termina de dibujar ─Haru asintió, volviendo su atención al boceto─ ¿Qué crees que piense Rin cuando vea tantos dibujos suyos? ──preguntó después de un rato.

─No va a verlos. Faltan cuarenta y ocho minutos para que llegue. Y casi acabo este.

Makoto observó a su mejor amigo mientras éste movía la punta del lápiz por el papel. Lucía tan concentrado que, por un momento, se preguntó si el chico comenzaba a desarrollar una obsesión por Rin parecida a la que tenía por el agua. Tomó todos los papeles arrugados y los extendió, soltando un suspiro. Era imposible que Haru no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era Rin a quien dibujaba. En especial por la afilada sonrisa que plasmaba en la hoja. Se levantó con cuidado y buscó un sujetador de hojas en los cajones del escritorio del pelinegro.

Cuando por fin lo encontró y hubo acomodado las hojas para sujetarlas juntas, Haruka ya había terminado. Sostenía el cuaderno del boceto en sus manos y lo observaba atentamente. Makoto pegó la cabeza a la contraria, para ver la obra de su amigo. Suspiró.

Era perfectamente Rin.

Cada rasgo, característica y facción del pelirrojo estaba plasmada en ese papel. Haru debía conocerlo demasiado bien como para haberlo dibujado con tanta claridad. Incluso podía distinguir cierta aura que emanaba del papel. Como si Rin estuviese feliz. La sonrisa afilada, mirada burlona y cabello revuelto le mostraban a Makoto lo que Haru sentía por aquél chico tiburón, aunque estaba claro que el pelinegro no hablaría sobre ello.

El sonido de la puerta invadió el silencio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Haru. Se levantó rápidamente y aventó sus cosas al escritorio mientras comenzaba a sacudir la cama.

─Ve a abrirle, Makoto. Yo arreglaré aquí.

─ ¿Eh? ─El castaño alzó ambas cejas─ ¿Planeas traerlo a tu habitación?

─Tal vez. No lo sé, él es el de los planes ─Haru detuvo sus movimientos y suspiró─. Bien, ya le abro yo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras juntos mientras, Rin esperaba pacientemente afuera. Llevaba puesto el gorro que había comprado con Haru, pero comenzaba a darle algo de calor. De sus auriculares emanaba una suave música, casi inaudible. Rin tarareaba en voz baja cuando la puerta se abrió. No se sorprendió al ver a Makoto junto a Haruka, y, si lo hizo, no lo demostró.

─Hola ─musitó el chico.

─Hola, Rin ─contestó Haru.

─ ¿Vienes desde la Academia Samezuka? ─preguntó Makoto mientras Rin entraba a la casa. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

─No exactamente. Sousuke me acompañó...

─No lo vi ─comentó el castaño. Rin rodó los ojos.

─Pues no. Quería ir conmigo porque sabía que vendría a lo de Haru, pero al final pude deshacerme de él. No soporto verlos peleando. Siempre dejándome en medio ─declaró el pelirrojo, sentándose en la salita.

Haru se sonrojó, recordando las palabras de Makoto, "Parece que pelearas por Rin".

─T... ¿Tienes hambre, Rin? ─preguntó Haruka. El aludido lo miró extrañado─ Puedo hacerte algo de comer...

─Ah... Tu solo haces caballa, así que... Me gusta tu miso.

─Lo prepararé ─el pelinegro dio media vuelta, caminando a la cocina, cuando recordó─ ¿Quieres también, Makoto? ─el castaño sonrió sintiéndose contrariado.

─No. Me voy a atender a Ren y Ran. Nos vemos mañana, Haru. Adiós Rin.

Cuando Makoto se fue, Rin sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. No era como si lo odiase. Aunque un poco. Era más por el hecho de que la relación que mantenía con Haru era muy unida. Y por otra cosa. Sí, aceptaba que estaba celoso.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Haru sirvió los platos y puso uno frente a Rin. El pelirrojo se sentía un poco frustrado. Haru le había insinuado en algún momento que el castaño se había declarado, por lo que el que estuvieran solos...

─Gracias─ se limitó a decir.

─De nada, Rin.

─ ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ─cuestionó el pelirrojo. Haru asintió. Su hambre había sido eliminada por sus nervios.

─ ¿Ya diste tu primer beso?

─No.

─ ¿Eh? ─la respuesta asombró a Rin. Eso significaba demasiadas cosas─ Pensé que tú y Makoto...

─Malinterpretas ─la sonrisa que Rin le dedicó a Haru fue una llena de burla e insinuación. El pelinegro desvió su mirada, sintiendo que sus mejillas arderían en cualquier momento.

─ ¿Te gustaría besarme a mí?

No sabía si Rin iba en serio o no. Tampoco podía distinguir si su mirada era burlona o intensa. Y no le importó.

Pegó sus labios a los contrarios con suavidad.

El sentimiento que lo embriagó fue algo nuevo, una torrente de emociones que se alojó en el fondo de su estómago e hizo que su piel se enchinase. Sintió que los labios de Rin se curvaban en una sonrisa, expresión que imitó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. No vio la confusión del pelirrojo, pero tampoco era una reacción que quisiera ver.

Era cierto que el cuerpo y la mente eran dos cosas distintas. Haruka estaba completamente de acuerdo. Era como si ambos diesen su opinión por distintos o el mismo propósito. Pero, en esta ocasión, su mente estaba nublada y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se sentía perdido. Y a la vez sentía que había nacido para ello.

Imitó el suave movimiento y disfrutó la leve presión que Rin ejercía sobre sus labios. Se entregó al olvido por un instante y se concentró en nada y a la vez en todo. Sentía que su mente vagaba en un limbo. Un limbo con dientes afilados, cabellos rojizos y mirada en llamas.

Se encontró a sí mismo tomando el control de aquél beso, posicionando sus manos sobre la piel ardiente de Rin, una sobre su brazo y otra en su cintura, mientras lo empujaba lentamente. Sus dedos fueron testigos del temblor que recorrió a su amigo mientras se tensaba e intentaba separarlo vanamente. Fue como si su mente se conectara en ese momento, haciendo un complot con su cuerpo. Pellizcó la cadera de Rin, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

─Oye, ¿qué...? ─El rostro del chico estaba sonrojado y se veía algo confundido, por lo que Haru tuvo que armarse de valor para aprovechar la situación que él mismo había creado. Pegó sus labios nuevamente, esta vez profundizando un poco el beso, atreviéndose a introducir su lengua en boca ajena.

Haru terminó por empujar a Rin y se puso sobre él mientras éste intentaba arrastrarse lejos por el piso. El ojicarmín luchaba por huir de la prisión en la que Haruka lo había encerrado al atraparlo con sus piernas y peso. Finalmente, como última opción, decidió usar un método más agresivo. El pelinegro parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo un ardor en la mejilla y mostrándole a Rin una expresión incrédula.

─ ¿Me abofeteaste? ─preguntó.

─ ¿Vuelvo a hacerlo, para que te quede claro? ─Rin observó a Haru fijamente, el pelinegro seguía sentado a horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas─ ¿Piensas quitarte de encima? De todas formas, ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo empujándome así y trepándote como una arpía? Pude haber muerto.

─No peso tanto...

─Muerto de miedo, imbécil ─El pelirrojo liberó su pierna y empujó a Haru lejos con el pie.

─No tienes que ser tan agresivo ─se quejó el pelinegro.

─Como sea, me ha quedado claro que no eres malo besando.

─Tú tampoco.

─Dicen que la experiencia hace al maestro ─Rin alzó ambas cejas repetitivamente, por lo que Haru frunció el ceño─. Lo leí por ahí.

─ ¿Cómo puedes estar orgulloso de ello? ─cuestionó acomodándose en la cama, luego añadió─ Yo no lo he visto en ningún sitio ─Rin se encogió de hombros.

─Tal vez estaba en inglés y tu estupidez para el idioma, o cualquier otra cosa, te impidió saber lo que significaba ─Haru rodó los ojos.

─Me insultas por el beso ─el pelirrojo asintió, de acuerdo.

─Te has aprovechado de mi hospitalidad. Ese beso tuyo fue una clara violación bucal a la privacidad personal ─Haru sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado y volteando la cara con el gesto.

─Una violación bucal que respondiste ─Rin se sonrojó.

─Sí... Bueno... Me sentí obligado. Creía que... que me matarías si no respondía a tus exigencias, eso.

Haru suspiró y ambos se dedicaron a comer. A Rin siempre iba a encantarle la manera de cocinar que Haruka poseía, pero no planeaba decírselo. Comió disfrutando cada bocado y, una vez acabado, observó al pelinegro con una sonrisa.

─Oye, ¿puedo decir algo?

─Sí.

─Bien ─Rin sonrió ampliamente y lo señaló─. Estás más expresivo últimamente. Más hablador y sonriente, ¿pasó algo? ¿Ya encontraste a alguien y no me has dicho?

Haru sentía que con Rin, cualquier cosa era fácil. Que su relación podía llevarse tranquilamente porque sus propósitos, gustos y metas eran muy parecidos. Por ello no le costaba sonreír, hablar e incluso reír. Solo si era Rin el que lo veía y escuchaba. Sin embargo, se limitó a decir.

─No lo sé ─el pelirrojo asintió, pensativo.

─Bueno, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, debes poner en práctica lo que te he mostrado. El sábado vayamos a una cita doble. Te conseguiré a alguien.

─ ¿Y tú? ─Rin sonrió.

─Me acompañará Sousuke. Ya me debía una cita ─comentó. Haru apretó los labios, ¿por qué aquellos ojos rubí brillaban tanto por el grandulón?

─No ─exclamó.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No me agrada la idea.

─Entonces encontramos a alguien ese día y listo. Ve pensando bien en qué clase de persona te gustaría ─Rin se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta─. Busca algo decente, elegante e informal a la vez. Nos vemos el sábado. A la cinco en la fuente del centro comercial, ¿bien? Te enviaré un texto de todas maneras.

Cuando Rin se fue, Haru buscó la libreta de bocetos y volvió a la cama para abrirla a mediación. Acarició el papel con una sonrisa discreta.

Sí, ya había pensado en el tipo de persona ideal.

SSSSS

Haru no sabía que tan formal o informal debía ir. Suspiró mirándose al espejo, ¿enserio eso era amor? ¿Influía incluso en su manera de vestir? Se quitó la playera para colocarse mejor una camiseta negra. Se quedó con los pantalones oscuros ajustados que Nagisa le había sugerido en un mensaje y arregló su cabello con los dedos. Se colgó la cadena plateada que guardaba en uno de sus cajones y suspiró resignado. Tomó su celular, que últimamente usaba para comunicarse con Rin, para salir finalmente de su casa.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el centro comercial, con la mirada fija en la pantalla pero sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que sucedía al rededor. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero eso nunca se mostraba en su rostro. Estaba a punto de entrar al lugar cuando su teléfono emitió una suave melodía.

"Llegué ;)"

Haru jamás entendería como una carita tan simple y sin sentido podía hacer que sonriera. Aunque tal vez no era el emoticón, sino la persona que lo había enviado. O que esa persona hubiera enviado ese emoticón. No lo sabía y no quería saberlo.

Se adentró en el Centro y se dirigió a la fuente. Rin estaba de espaldas, hablando por teléfono mientras tenía una mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco negro. Llevaba puesta una playera roja con un cuello triangular. Tenía cadenitas en los pantalones y llevaba puesto el gorro que habían comprado juntos. Rin se dio la vuelta y colgó la llamada antes de reparar en Haru.

─Whoa ─exclamó el pelirrojo dando una vuelta alrededor del ojiazul─. Estás bastante bien, pero... ¿porqué de negro? ¿Matarás a alguien y no quieres que se note? ─No, pero Rin si lo mataría por su elección.

─Era lo mejor que tenía ─se limitó a decir.

─Bien, bien...

─Tú también te ves genial.

─Bueno, soy Rin Matsuoka ─declaró sonriendo y escondiendo su rostro discretamente, consciente del efecto que las palabras de Nanase tenían sobre él. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y extendió los brazos, llamando la atención de algunas personas─. Escoge, yo te diré si está disponible o no ─Haru pasó saliva, nervioso. Se acercó a Rin y puso un dedo en su pecho.

─Tú vas a ser mi cita... ─la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro del pelirrojo, quien dejó caer los brazos y acomodó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su cara, en un acto disimulado de vergüenza.

─Ese no era el plan ─murmuró. Haruka se encogió de hombros dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar─. Espera... Haru...

─ ¿Cuál es tu relación de Sousuke? ─exclamó el pelinegro deteniéndose ligeramente enojado.

─ ¿Sou? ─Rin se mordió el labio, ¿qué era lo que debía contestar? Antes pensaba en él como un hermano, pero, recientemente...─ Bueno, no lo sé exactamente... Es mi mejor amigo. Y tú también...

─Mi mejor amigo es Makoto. No tú ─Rin se sonrojó, asintiendo.

─Ah... Lo siento, entonces.

─ ¿Saldrás conmigo?

─ ¿Como una prueba?

─Si así quieres llamarlo... De todas formas, si lo que te preocupa es que me enamore de ti, yo no podría... ─el corazón de Rin dio un vuelco. Haruka hablaba demasiado. Y no era que no le agradase el hecho, era más que nada por lo que estaba a punto de decir─ No podría enamorarme de ti en...

─Ya lo capté.

─No, Rin... No me entiendes, yo ya estoy...

─Bueno, ya cállate, ¿no? ─apretó los labios y suspiró con impotencia antes de susurrar─ Siempre es Makoto...

─No, Rin, en realidad intento decirte...

─Es un prototipo de cita, Haruka. Y aún siendo un prototipo tienes que respetar las reglas. Estás hablando de más, haciéndome sentir incómodo. Eso no se le hace a tu pareja ─Haru suspiró, rindiéndose. Ese pelirrojo siempre imponía sus sentimientos, estaba negándose a escuchar.

─Entonces, ¿saldrás conmigo? ─Rin se obligó a sonreír, como si ese chico no hubiese aplastado su orgullo segundos atrás.

─Sí. Te enseñaré a no meter la pata nunca más.

Si bien Haru era una persona poco habladora e indiferente la mayoría del tiempo, cuando salía con Rin podía cambiar por completo. Sonreía discretamente y se encontraba a sí mismo intentando hacer sonreír también al pelirrojo. Le encantaba su risa, su extraño sentido del humor, sus quejas, todo de él.

Emanaba un aura de atracción, según Haru.

Incluso se sentía extraño al darse cuenta que no podía ser el único que pensara aquello del despampanante pelirrojo. Sentía como si el pecho se le oprimiese y se sorprendió tomándolo de la mano con posesión. Al pelirrojo no le importó.

Ah, eran celos.

Quizá a él no le importaba porque tenía a Sousuke, esperándolo en su habitación y durmiendo cerca suyo todas las noches. Claro, mejores amigos.

Ahora estaban sentados dentro de un restaurant, esperando por la comida mientras Rin hablaba de algo y Haru escuchaba sin entender, gracias a los pensamientos negativos sobre la relación del pelirrojo con el grandulón. El ojicarmín suspiró colocando el codo en la mesa y recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

─ ¿Te aburro? ─Haru negó─ Vamos, no me molestaré.

─No podrías aburrirme. Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo ─Rin desvió la mirada.

─Ah.

─Oye, lo digo enserio ─Haru intentó calmar su interior, respirando hondo, preparándose para lo que haría─. Rin, yo sé que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos ─el aludido se irguió, con un pequeño dolor en el pecho, ¿De verdad iba a jugar así de sucio o iba enserio?─. Y entiendo que dudes de mí. Cuando empezamos con estas... lecciones... Yo no pude evitarlo. Es decir... Verte con Sousuke fue algo de lo que me hizo reaccionar, yo en realidad creo que estoy enamorado de ti, no... Ya lo estaba. Solo que recién me doy cuenta... Y sé que la mayoría del tiempo tú solo me buscabas por competencia. Yo también lo hice. Porque amo nadar contigo y adoro ver tu rostro cuando me vences, o cuando dices que me vencerás a la próxima... ─la risita nerviosa que soltó sorprendió a Rin, quien apretaba sus propias manos por debajo de la mesa, sin saber que hacer─ Estuve la semana entera buscando una forma de decírtelo, pero ahora lo olvidé todo...

─Haru...

─Me gustas ─sentenció. Rin se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada. Era un idiota por no detenerlo desde el principio. No podía dejar que Haru jugara así con él. Era un prototipo de cita, Haruka no podía ir enserio. Nadie se declaraba en la primera vez que salían.

─Estoy saliendo con Sousuke... Lo estamos intentando... ─decidió decir.

─ ¿Qué? ─el pelinegro no mostró expresión alguna, pero su pecho se sentía extraño─ Pero hace un par horas dijiste...

─Sé que lo hice... No tenemos una relación oficial... Solo estamos probando...

─ ¿Entonces por qué me besaste? ─preguntó en voz baja, aunque en realidad quería gritarle. Rin, sintiéndose culpable, miró la mesa con impotencia.

─Yo no iba enserio... Estaba bromeando y cuando me besaste... pensé que tenía que responder porque era mi culpa ─murmuró cabizbajo─. Perdón... yo...

─No ─Haru apretó las manos, volviendo a su típica indiferencia─. No me pidas perdón.

─Pero... Debí decírtelo... Lo siento, yo en verdad... Demonios... Tú...

─Lo entiendo, Rin. De todas formas no era algo que yo no supiera. Y eso no significa que dejaré que el idiota ese gane. Quiero ser yo quien te proteja ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó. Haru solo era intenso cuando le gritaba, cuando lo reñía, pero ahora... Esto era nuevo. Frunció el ceño, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho el pelinegro, ¿protegerlo? ¡Él no necesitaba protección!

─Haru...

─Solo respeta las reglas de la cita ─sentenció justo cuando la comida llegaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE AUTOR: Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia. Quisiera pedir su opinión acerca de los días en que publicaré, para ver cuál es la fecha más conveniente: Lunes y Jueves (más ocasiones especiales, como por ejemplo cuando hayan dejado muchos comentarios(? ) o cada tres días, es decir, tres veces por semana. Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión, gracias. Publico en varios servidores, así que tomaré la decisión en base a las respuestas de todos y no de cada uno.
> 
> Sé que en este lugar las personas no suelen comentar, así que les informaré los días de publicación según los otros servidores.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!  
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

La impotencia lo tenía enojado consigo mismo mientras flotaba en la piscina del Iwatobi Swim Club Returns. Sentía la mirada preocupada de Makoto encima de él, eso también era molesto. Se hundió en el agua, dándose la vuelta y alejándose de él. Nadó cuanto su cuerpo se lo permitió. 

─Haru, ya es tarde ─exclamó Makoto una vez que se detuvo─. Sé que al entrenador Sasabe no le importa cuánto tiempo nos quedemos, con tal de que cerremos, pero tengo que atender a mis hermanos…

─Ya lo sé ─Aceptó la mano que Makoto le ofrecía y se impulsó fuera del agua─. Me cambio y listo ─caminó hacia los vestidores, hasta que la voz del castaño lo detuvo.

─ ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo? ─el pelinegro suspiró. No podía hacer eso. Es decir, confiaba en él, pero… Hablar sobre Rin con alguien más lo avergonzaba. Sí, tenía claro que la probabilidad de estar enamorado del pelirrojo era sumamente alta, mayor a un ochenta por ciento. Sin embargo, eso aún no le daba el valor para declararlo en voz alta frente a una persona que no fuera Rin. Además, había sido rechazado.

─No. 

El camino de regreso a casa fue demasiado largo. Haru se sentía incómodo, al igual que Makoto. Más que nada por el hecho de que el castaño sabía que algo le pasaba a su amigo y no tenía idea de que podría hacer. Sí querías una sonrisa amable y alguien que te cuidara, Makoto era quién. Pero si lo que necesitabas era espacio y algún tipo de consuelo al azar, entonces sería mejor que buscases a otra persona. Haru lo tenía claro. Si quería algo, simplemente tenía que decirlo y su mejor amigo lo procuraría, pero el problema era que no sabía que era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

─ Te vi con Rin el otro día ─soltó el más grande. El pelinegro lo observó inexpresivo antes de volver la vista hacia el otro lado. Estaban pasando por la playa, pero la oscuridad le hacía difícil distinguir algo más allá de algunos escasos metros.

─Ah.

─ ¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? ─Makoto suspiró y se llevó una mano al cuello, masajeándolo como si estuviera estresado.

─ ¿Tendría que decir algo más? ─contestó en un tono brusco. Se lamentó el haberle hablado así a esa persona que era casi como un hermano para él. Aunque Haru no sabía que se sentía tener hermanos.

─ ¿Qué? ¡Pues claro! ¡De pronto decides que Rin…! ¿¡No planeabas decírmelo!?

─Estás exagerando. No es algo que necesite…

─ ¿Contarme? ¡Claro que lo es! ─el castaño se llevó una mano a la cara, tapándose los ojos mientras caminaba─ De todas formas ya lo suponía pero… Aún así…

─No veo el problema entonces ─la frialdad en las palabras de Haruka detuvieron el andar de Makoto. El pelinegro paró de caminar, pero no volteó a verlo.

─ ¿No ves el problema? ¡Dice que no ve el problema! ─Haru frunció el ceño y volteó.

─ ¿A quién le hablas?

─ ¡A Dios! ¡Para que me dé un poco de paciencia! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo! ¡O al menos lo era! ¡Tenme más confianza!

─ ¡Deja de gritarme!

─ ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Si lo hubieras dicho yo no hubiera comenzado a sentirme tan mal! Si yo… si confiaras en mí como antes… ─Haru lo observó, impasible.

─ ¿Por qué te sentirías mal?

─Pensé que ya no me querías a tu lado. Siempre hemos estado juntos. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero desde que comencé a trabajar con el entrenador Sasabe en el ISC Returns… Tú simplemente te marchaste con Rin. Dejaste de prestarme atención y yo pensé que era porque no querías seguir siendo mi amigo…

─Suena estúpido ─Makoto asintió, mirando a otra parte.

─Lo sé… Pero… Entiende. Yo siempre te procuro. Siempre quise hacerte sentir bien, que no estabas solo. Cuando tu madre se mudó con tu padre y te dejó solo… Tú no lloraste. Y yo lloré por ambos. Tú nunca muestras tus sentimientos, sin embargo yo pude llegar a entenderte porque te transformaste en una parte vital de mí. Eres como... más que un amigo para mí. Tú no hablabas y yo te interpretaba. Y todo estaba tan bien…

─Makoto…

─Pero llegó Rin… Y tú te mostraste tan afligido, te hizo llorar… yo nunca había visto tal decepción en ti, ni siquiera con lo de tus padres… Y pensé, “bueno, Rin era la persona que nos entretenía siempre, quien hacía sonreír a Haru aún cuando su rostro fuera imperturbable”… Tardé todo este tiempo para volver a comprenderte. Todo este tiempo intentando que Rin no te afectara tanto... Y cuando Sasabe me ofreció el trabajo y yo acepté… Tú simplemente te fuiste con él y lo entiendo, no te gusta estar solo. Todo siguió tan normal que pensé… pero entonces dejaste de pasar a cenar a mi casa y poco a poco dejaste de preguntarme por mi día. Me echaste a un lado y te centraste en contar los minutos que faltaban para que Rin hiciera presencia. Me sentí como un estorbo… Sentí que ya no me querías contigo. Que no confiabas en mí…

─Pues…

─ ¡Y todavía te atreves a decir que no es nada! ─Makoto sonrió cansado─ Pero he vivido con ello todo el tiempo. Ya se me pasará.

─Pero… Escucha… Es distinto… Rin y yo…

─No es distinto… Pero lo sabía, ya presentía que sucedería algo así… ─Haru bajó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras Makoto comenzaba a caminar.

─ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rin? ─preguntó. El castaño se detuvo en seco, con el corazón deteniéndose un milisegundo.

─Perdona, creo que no escuché.

─ ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Rin? ─Repitió. Makoto se dio la vuelta, con la sangre subiéndole a las mejillas.

─ ¿¡Te van los chicos y no planeabas decírmelo!? ─Haru dio un paso atrás, confundido.

─ ¿No te referías a eso?

─ ¡No! ¡Yo pensé que me habías cambiado por Rin! ─Inhaló hondo, calmándose─ Aunque ahora tiene más sentido. Es decir, emanas un aura de idiota últimamente.

──────────-

Así que era eso, se dijo el castaño a sí mismo. Ahora podía respirar con tranquilidad, Haru no estaba buscando una manera de deshacerse de él. El pelinegro estaba enamorado de otro chico y eso era lo que lo tenía tan distante. Asintió suavemente mientras caminaba a lado de un Haruka sonrojado y avergonzado. El ojiazul no le interesaba su día aburrido con un montón de niños porque tenía la mente ocupada por el pelirrojo. Demonios, ¿qué tan tonto podía ser?

¡Incluso lo había estado dibujando en su bloc! 

Es decir, nadie dibuja a sus amigos, por más que los quiera, con tanta devoción como lo hacía Haru. Sí, ahora su mente estaba aclarándose. Sólo le quedaba una cosa. Complacerlo.

Haruka quería a Rin y Rin era lo que tendría.

~~~

─Pareces un gato encerrado ─exclamó una voz sacándolo de su trance. Rin suspiró, viendo como Sousuke se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta, después de cerrarla tras de sí, de su habitación en Samezuka.

─No es así.

─Estás dando vueltas por todas partes… ¿Sucedió algo malo? ─el pelirrojo negó varias veces antes de suspirar y asentir, tirándose sobre la parte baja de la litera y observando la base del colchón de arriba.

─Haru... Creo que está jugando conmigo… Se me declaró esta tarde… ─una parte de la cama se hundió bajo el peso del pelinegro, se había sentado a su lado.

─Vaya, tiene agallas. Tal vez deba golpearlo un poco.

─ ¡No, demonios! ─el pelirrojo sonrió, haciendo que Sousuke hiciera lo mismo─ Sentí que era mejor contártelo.

─Vaya que sí. No te dejaré ver a ese Nanase a solas. O tal vez deba marcarte como mi propiedad. Yo gané.

─No es como si fuera el premio de un concurso del tipo “quién orina más lejos” ─escupió. Sousuke no lo dijo, pero en realidad pensaba que estaba convirtiéndose en algo parecido. Haruka había hecho su movimiento. Y él estaba más que consciente de lo que alguna vez sintió Rin por ese chico agua. Ahora era su turno. Levantó un poco a Rin para acostarse y poner la cabeza del mismo sobre su estómago. El pelirrojo se limitó a acomodarse.

─Bueno, de todas formas, no me da confianza ese chico. Ya no lo tomes de la mano y no lo invites a venir. No contestes su llamadas y…

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin se giró y observó a Sousuke antes de entrecerrar los ojos, sonriendo─ ¿No haría eso que saliera corriendo a sus brazos? Quizá alguien deba salvarme de ti.

─Ja… ─Ahí iba, su movimiento. Rin era un romántico y él sabía que lo que estaba por decir movería algo en su interior─ ¿Sabes? Sí Haru llega a gustarte de nuevo… No dudes en decírmelo, ¿bien? ─le acarició la mejilla, obteniendo la total atención de su pelirrojo─ Jamás te obligaría a estar en una relación conmigo. Seré feliz mientras tú lo seas ─aunque aquello era verdad, Sousuke no planeaba dejarlo ir. Se sentó, desplazando a Rin hacia su regazo con cuidado antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente.

─Sou… ─El brillo de los ojos carmesí lo hipnotizó─ Creo que amo a Haru…

─ ¿Eh? ─Rin sonrió ampliamente.

─Es broma. Eres un idiota, ¿tú, diciendo algo así? ─se apoyó en uno de sus codos, acercándose al pelinegro─ Pero tienes un punto, por intentarlo.

Sousuke sonrió, conmovido por la imagen que el pelirrojo recostado en su regazo le brindaba. Acarició su cabello con ternura y besó su frente con el mismo sentimiento. Rin frunció el ceño, alzando una ceja y mirándolo confundido.

─No me trates como una chica.

“Oh, Rin, como si tú no fueses la chica en esta relación” pensó el mayor, divertido.

~~~

─Bien, bien. Los he reunido a todos aquí por una simple razón: Necesitamos su ayuda ─Haru clavó la vista en la mesa de su salita mientras Makoto le sonreía a los demás. No sabía cómo había logrado convencerlo. 

Era sábado por la mañana y Makoto había reunido al equipo de Iwatobi, Gou incluida, con la idea de pedirles ayuda para atraer a Rin hacia su trampa. Había convencido a Haru de que no había mal alguno en ello, pues, siendo su mejor amigo sabía cómo hacerlo aceptar. Makoto bajó el cierre de su chaqueta y sacó unas hojas arrugadas que el pelinegro reconoció al instante. Estiró la mano con rapidez, intentando impedir que éste las soltara sobre la mesa. Supo que había fallado cuando las hojas se esparcieron sobre la madera.

─ ¿Eh? ─Gou tomó uno de los papeles y lo observó con sorpresa─ ¿Mi hermano?

─ ¡El mayor de nuestros problemas desde siempre! ─exclamó Makoto con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

─ Whoa… ¡Es idéntico a Rin-chan! –comentó Nagisa, pegándose al brazo de Rei y mostrándole la hoja que tenía en la mano.

─Son… muchos dibujos de Rin-san… ─El peliazul se acomodó los lentes y analizó los trazos─ Es… Es tan hermoso… 

─Hey ─se quejó Nagisa.

─Me… me refiero al dibujo ─los ojos rosados del rubio se entrecerraron, antes de asentir, claramente divertido.

─ ¡Sí que es muy bonito! ¡Haru-chan sabe cómo dibujar tan bien! ─Gou se sonrojó notablemente, tomando más dibujos.

─ Ha… ¿¡Haruka-senpai!? ¿¡Por qué…!?

─Makoto, creo que no debíamos… ─el castaño lo ignoró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gou.

─Haru está enamorado de Rin ─sentenció. El calor invadió las mejillas del aludido, quien se rezagó en su lugar mientras las miradas caían sobre él─. Al parecer, Haru quería flirtear y le pidió ayuda a Rin…

─ ¡Yo no quería…! ─una mano se estampó en su boca, Makoto sonrió amablemente, incitándole a callar.

─En fin, terminó enamorándose de él… ─Nagisa sonrió ante la confesión y le dio un golpe suave a Rei con el codo.

─Te lo dije ─afirmó─. Haru-chan es muy obvio y Rin-chan muy tonto.

─ ¡Estás hablando de mi he…! ─Gou suspiró y observó el dibujo─ Tienes razón. Mi hermano tiene un complejo muy grande de idiota.

─No lo pienso así ─murmuró Haru.

─Obviamente no ─objetó Nagisa, acercándose a él y apretando su cuello con un brazo─. Tú no puedes opinar eso porque estás enamorado.

─Yo tampoco lo creo así… Rin-san es muy inteligente… ─añadió Rei, con semblante pensativo─ Pero es un tonto en eso del romance. Dice “es romántico” casi todo el tiempo, aún siendo tan despistado.

─Pero Rin…

─ ¡Bien! ─Makoto interrumpió a Haru mientras tomaba uno de los dibujos─ Lo primero que hay que hacer, es que Haru logre declarársele.

─Ya lo hice ─los chicos miraron al pelinegro, algo impresionados. Gou lo miró con tristeza.

─Entonces ya lo sabes…

─Sí.

─ ¿Saber qué? ─Nagisa observó a ambos chicos con interés.

─Mi hermano está saliendo con Sousuke.

Eso complicaba más las cosas. Pero Makoto no se daría por vencido. Uno de sus polluelos quería volar y, ¿quién sería él si no quitaba los obstáculos que lo harían caer? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevo una mano hacia su barbilla, pensando. Las ideas aparecieron en su mente con rapidez. Sonrió ampliamente y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

─Lo tengo.

─ ¿¡Lo tienes!? ─Gou se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos brillosos. Bueno, sí. A ella le gustaba más su hermano con el ojiazul. No era que tuviera algo en contra de Sousuke, él también le agradaba. Era solo que sabía lo que su hermano había sentido por Nanase desde pequeño. La felicidad que veía en ambos cuando nadaban uno junto al otro.

─ Los separaremos ─la ilusión abandonó a la chica, quien soltó un suspiro de derrota y se irguió.

─Era más que obvio que eso tendría que pasar para que ellos estén juntos.

─Mako-chan, eso no nos sirve de nada. El problema es, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? ─Nagisa se volvió a su lugar a lado de Rei y pegó la mejilla a la mesa.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que van a ayudar? ─Los chicos asintieron. Makoto sonrió ante la respuesta y observó a su mejor amigo.

No lo demostraba, pero sabía que estaba feliz.

────-

La noche había caído como un manto oscuro sobre Iwatobi. Su equipo de natación había decidido quedarse a pasar la noche mientras pensaban en un plan que lograse quitar las garras que Sousuke tenía sobre Rin. Nagisa estaba apoyado sobre sus manos mientras miraba el cielo, inclinándose hacia atrás. Se encontraban sentados fuera de la casa de Haruka, creyendo que el aire traería con él nuevas ideas.

─ Sou-chan tiene un punto ─murmuró el rubio. Haru suspiró involuntariamente, mirando a la nada─. Bueno, dos. Él ya está con Rin-chan y viven juntos. Así que están juntos todo el tiempo... Besos, abrazos... Con la personalidad de Sou-chan seguro hasta han hecho más... ─un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro... ¿acaso Rin y Sousuke...? ─ Hay menos posibilidades de...

─Te equivocas ─Rei puso una mano en su barbilla y la otra en su codo─. En todo caso, es un empate. Rin-san y Sou-san son agresivos. La posibilidad a que se peleen es mayor a la de "pareja feliz".

─Mi hermano es muy... explosivo ─Gou sonrió mirando las estrellas─. Se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y normalmente eso lo conduce a muchos errores... De ahí lo sucedido el año pasado. Así que creo que Rei tiene razón. Haruka-senpai tiene más posibilidades que las visibles, solo es cuestión de...

─Sigo pensando que Sou-chan lleva la delantera ─suspiró Nagisa antes de sonreír─. Aunque no me imagino a Rin-chan dejándose "empujar" ─Makoto, abrió los ojos ampliamente.

─ ¡No tienes que imaginártelo!

─Rin y yo tuvimos una cita hace algunos días ─declaró Haru, harto de la mención de Sousuke y su lugar en una carrera que no había sido estipulada─. Así que no creo que esté ganando. Si Sousuke de verdad tuviera a Rin...

─Mi hermano me contó de ello el otro día ─murmuró Gou, ligeramente avergonzada─. En ese entonces, solo estaban intentándolo. Ahora son pareja... oficialmente ─Haru sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Entonces... ¿Rin había pasado de él por completo? Apretó los puños.

─Eso no importa. Rin va a ser mío ─sentenció. El tono decidido que había empleado en aquellas simples frases había sido suficiente para inmutarlos. Makoto se levantó junto a él y puso una mano en su hombro, transmitiéndole toda la confianza posible a su amigo. Nagisa se puso de pie con un salto y lanzó el puño al aire.

─ ¡Bien! ¡Operación robarle el novio a Sou-chan iniciada!

─Apoyo la causa ─comunicó Rei, sonriendo tranquilamente─. Sólo porque he sido testigo de muchas cosas y sé que Haruka-senpai y Rin-san se ven hermosos juntos ─los ojos rosados de Nagisa cayeron en él, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

─Rei-chan tiene razón.

─Hay que establecer las reglas ─añadió Gou, cruzando las piernas y mirando a su equipo─. Mi hermano no puede salir lastimado. No voy a ayudarlos si él terminará herido.

─Jamás lo lastimaría ─objetó Haru, mirando fijamente a la chica.

─Mi hermano es muy sentimental, todos lo sabemos.

─Bien, esa será una condición ─murmuró Makoto, estando de acuerdo. Al final de cuentas, Rin había sido otro de sus polluelos─ ¿Alguna otra cosa?

─Nadie interfiere directamente con Rin-chan, solo Haru-chan. Hay que pelear limpio ─apuntó Nagisa─. De lo contrario él podría confundirse gravemente.

─ ¿No es un poco exagerado, Nagisa-kun? -el rubio negó suavemente.

─Si Rin-chan termina con Haru-chan solo por confusión, será Haru-chan quien saldrá herido.

─Bueno... Entonces esa será otra condición ─Makoto miró el cielo antes de voltear a ver a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa─ ¿Estás de acuerdo, Haru?

─Sí ─musitó el pelinegro, sonriendo internamente. 

Él estaba lejos de ser bueno en cosas relativas al amor, pero haría todo lo posible por conquistar a Rin. Ese pelirrojo estaba hecho para él. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo, a sus labios. Le encantaba su calidez, su alegría, su sarcasmo, la manera en que se enojaba... Para Haru, Rin era perfecto.

Y tenía que ser solamente suyo.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!  
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un uke
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

La Academia Samezuka se alzaba majestuosa frente a ellos. Estaba atardeciendo y el cielo anaranjado iluminaba el perímetro, acentuando las paredes blancas y elegantes al igual que los uniformes de los estudiantes que aún se paseaban por ahí.

Rin estaba parado junto a la puerta, con las manos metidas dentro de las bolsas de su chaqueta blanca. Miraba con desinterés hacia el piso mientras removía algunas piedrecillas. El corazón de Haru latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras caminaba hacia él junto a sus amigos.

─ ¡Rin-chan! ─gritó Nagisa, atrayendo rápidamente la atención del pelirrojo, quien sonrió levemente, irguiéndose de inmediato.

─Hey ─musitó. Su mirada cayó en Haruka, quien tenía la vista clavada en él. Entrecerró los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar─. Ya pedí un permiso para que se quedaran aquí, por si se hace tarde. Saben que tenemos toque de queda, ¿no?

─Sí, es un internado, después de todo ─murmuró Makoto. Rin se detuvo y volteó a verlos, incrédulo.

─ ¿¡Y aún así insistieron en esta reunión!? ¡Pudieron esperar a mañana!

─Tú aceptaste ─señaló Haru, el pelirrojo lo miró con fastidio.

─Ustedes usaron a mi hermana para persuadirme. Ella es muy insistente.

─ ¡Rin! ─los ojos del aludido se abrieron con sorpresa.

─ ¡Sou-chan! ─Nagisa saludó enérgicamente, mientras Haru fruncía el ceño y el otro pelinegro corría hacia Rin.

─ ¿Por qué me avisas por un texto que pasarán la noche en nuestra habitación? ─A Haru nunca le había sonado tan mal una frase así.

─Porque no estabas en la habitación ─explicó Rin mientras reanudaba la marcha e instaba a los demás a seguirlo. Sousuke se puso a su lado y golpeó su cabeza.

─ ¿Seguro que hay un cerebro ahí?

Haru los observó, indignado. Su aura comenzaba a ensombrecerse, según Makoto. El pelinegro fulminaba a Sousuke con la mirada mientras éste bromeaba junto a Rin, quien reía quedamente. Era un desastre. Las cosas no debían ser así. Apretó los puños, resignado. Ya llegaría su momento con el pelirrojo. Tenía qué.

Un rato después, entraron al edificio residencial de la Academia. Rin los condujo hasta uno de los pisos superiores hasta adentrarse en un pasillo y quitar el cerrojo de alguna de las puertas.

─Siéntense donde quieran. Es bastante pequeño, lo sé ─murmuró mientras se sentaba en el piso y se recargaba en la pared, siendo imitado por Sousuke─. Pero ustedes insistieron en venir todos. Saben que sólo el capitán era necesario, ¿verdad?

─No iba a dejarte solo con Makoto ─murmuró Haru, sentándose en el piso frente a ellos─. Lo odias ─Rin frunció el ceño. El chico a su lado rió suavemente.

─No lo odio ─murmuró. Makoto miró el piso, suspirando.

─Pero...

─No lo odia. Tiene complejo de hermano y eso es todo ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó y golpeó a Sousuke con el codo. El ojiverde sonrió con vergüenza, comprendiendo la situación.

─Déjalo estar, Haru ─exclamó el castaño, sentándose en el piso y recargándose en la cama.

─ ¡No lo comprendo! ─Nagisa se dejó caer en la cama mientras Rei se sentaba a su lado─ Explíquense.

─Tal vez no nos incumba, Nagisa-kun ─el peliazul se acomodó las gafas con elegancia.

─No vinieron a hablar de eso ─Rin carraspeó y observó al capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Makoto sonrió amablemente─ ¿Qué es lo que necesitaban?

─Bueno... Como sabrás, la temporada de frío está cerca. Las temperaturas descienden y queremos pedirte un favor.

─Prácticas en conjunto ─adivinó el pelirrojo juntando una pierna con su pecho y suspirando, pensativo─. Quieren nuestra piscina climatizada.

─Bueno... Sí, eso, exactamente.

─No. No puedo prometerles nada acerca de ello ─respondió poniendo el mentón en la rodilla─. Samezuka es bastante estricta. Lo único que puedo llegar a ofrecer sería... ─observó a Sousuke, quién inmediatamente sacó su celular y le mostró el calendario digital─ Ah... Quizá consiga permiso para los viernes a las tres, entrenamientos de dos horas. A menos que aparezca algún impedimento y no pueda estar aquí... Es decir, como capitán, debo ser yo el que supervise cosas así. Por lo que si estoy ausente, ustedes no podrían venir ─explicó tranquilamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su escritorio. La mirada de Sousuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Él amaba a Rin. Siempre había sido de esa manera. Se complementaban. Desvió la vista a Haru, quien tenía los ojos clavados en su pelirrojo. Apretó los labios, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo...

Rin se sentía algo nervioso. Sabía de sobra que Sousuke y Haruka emitían chispas entre ellos. Sentía la tensión en el aire cuando ambos estaban juntos. Y era consciente de que él, precisamente, era incapaz de hacer algo. Tomó su agenda y volvió a su sitio mientras desprendía el bolígrafo que ésta tenía integrada. Abrió la libreta y comenzó a pasar hojas.

─Vaya, eres un hombre ocupado ─murmuró Sousuke, inclinándose hacia él para ver la libreta─. No tienes ningún día libre entre trabajos, entrenamientos y yo.

─Eres un idiota ─masculló Rin, observando con atención las anotaciones─ ¿Por qué demonios pones tu nombre en mis días vacíos? ─el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

─Me pareció una buena manera de invitarte a salir ─murmuró. Rin enrojeció y pegó las piernas al pecho para poner la libreta abierta en sus rodillas y así poder esconder su rostro.

─ ¿Te parece si anoto los días disponibles, Makoto? Ustedes solo decidirían si venir o no y tendrían que avisarme ─dijo el pelirrojo, carraspeando sutilmente. El ojiverde asintió.

─Me parece bien, Rin.

─ ¿Terminamos? ─preguntó Nagisa─ Tengo hambre.

─Ah, bueno, compré algo de pizza. Está en la cama de arriba ─respondió Rin. El rubio se levantó rápidamente y bajó las cajas de pizza, abriendo una de ellas para tomar una rebanada─. Eh... parece que no es tan tarde como pensé ─el pelirrojo dejó la libreta a un lado y bostezó mientras se estiraba─. Iré por las bebidas ─se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

─Lo acompaño ─murmuró Haru.

─En todo caso, lo acompaño yo ─escupió el otro pelinegro. Rin rodó los ojos.

─Me acompaña Rei ─resolvió. El peliazul se encogió de hombros para después levantarse y salir detrás del ojicarmín.

─ ¡Sou-chan! ─exclamó Nagisa una vez que los otros dos se fueron─ ¡Estamos aquí para declarar la guerra!

─ ¿Eh? ─el aludido alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos─ Así que una guerra...

─Rin-chan no te... No, tú no mereces a Rin-chan ─declaró el rubio.

─Ah... Nagisa, creo que...

─Vaya, es esa clase de guerra ─dijo interrumpiendo a Makoto. Sus ojos cayeron sobre Haruka, sonrió ladino─. Resígnate. Rin es mi pareja. Me escogió sobre ti. Deberías perder toda esperanza...

─Actualmente es tu pareja, pero solo eso ─Haru se recargó a un lado de Makoto─. Yo haré todo porque eso cambie.

─Perdiste a Rin, Nanase. Limítate a aceptarlo. Ni tú ni tus amigos harán que eso cambie.

─Eso no puedes saberlo.

─Le ofrecí terminar. Si tú le gustabas, él se iría contigo. Pero se negó. Creo que sabes por qué.

─Eso es ahora ─interrumpió Nagisa─. Rin-chan siempre ha querido a Haru-chan.

─El siempre no es eterno. Ya no lo quiere. Pero si lo que deseas es jugar de esta forma, te lo concederé. Voy a demostrarte donde está el corazón de Rin. Mi Rin.

─No lo conoces ─exclamó Haru, levantándose. Sousuke lo imitó─. Rin es para mí. Te niegas a entenderlo.

─Yo he pasado mi vida con él. Incluso en Australia, Rin seguía contándome todo lo que a ti jamás te contaría. Tú eres quien no lo conoce. Eres tú quien se niega a entenderlo ─Haru no se inmutó. Se miraron fijamente durante largos segundos. Entonces el menor bufó.

─Rin ya estuvo enamorado de mí. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado ─sus ojos azules brillaron con furia─. Y no dejaré que lo haga.

Makoto se mordió el interior del cachete. Ese no había sido el plan. Bueno, sí lo había sido, pero no pensaba que las cosas llegaran a un enfrentamiento directo. Ellos solo querían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero Sousuke estaba esparciéndolas por todas partes. Ambos pelinegros se observaban fijamente, con la ira y decisión brillando en sus ojos. Entonces Nagisa cayó en cuenta.

─Sou-chan, ¿no eres solo un reemplazo? ─el rubio se levantó y alzó uno de los brazos del mayor antes de darle la vuelta, analítico─ Eres una copia de Haru-chan. Solo que más grande y fuerte. Tus ojos tiran a verde, pero siguen estando dentro del azul... ¿Cian, no? Algo como el Aqua...

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ ¿Rin-chan no está contigo porque eres parecido a Haru-chan?

─No ─respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Rin entró a la habitación, en silencio, y puso las cosas en la cama para después tomar a Sousuke del brazo y fulminar a Nagisa con la mirada─. Estoy con él porque me gusta. Y nadie ─sus ojos cayeron en Haruka─. Nadie tiene derecho a interferir.

─Rin... ─Sousuke intentó entrelazar sus manos, pero el aludido lo empujó.

─No sé qué demonios tienen el uno con el otro, pero ya les he dicho que me dejen fuera de sus peleas. No soy ninguna especie de premio ─sentenció mirando a su novio. Volvió la vista a Haru─. Y no soy un objeto que puedes decidir simplemente tener.

─No dije que lo fueras ─masculló el ojiazul.

─Ya dejen lo que sea que por lo que están peleando, es bastante frustrante ─musitó ignorando el comentario de Haru─. Bien, ¿qué tal si comemos ahora?

La tensión era palpable para todos. Nunca habían querido que Rin los escuchase peleando. Por suerte, él era lo suficientemente tonto como para no caer en cuenta de que el motivo de su constante pelea era él.

Se encontraban sentados en el piso, rodeando las cajas de pizza. Comían y mantenían una charla superficial, guiada por Nagisa, sobre los diferentes tipos de queso que había en las pizzas. Todos sabían que habían metido la pata. Y el hecho de que Rin no estuviese comiendo lo remarcaba.

¿Creían que era estúpido?

No le agradaba la idea. Pero tampoco se los iba a negar. Había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación, porque Rei había tirado las cosas en las escaleras y él había quedado estático en la puerta tras escuchar aquella patética discusión. Se sentía pésimo ahora que sabía que él era el meollo del asunto. Él era el problema. Suspiró. No sabía qué hacer.

Adoraba a Sousuke.

Pero Haruka...

Las cosas no funcionaban así. Uno no llegaba después de que la persona que lo amaba se hubiera rendido. Uno no podía poner su mundo de cabeza sólo porque había decidido que eso era lo que quería. Rin se había rendido y ahora no podía dejar a su mejor amigo. Él le gustaba mucho. Quería amarlo a él.

Así que se obligó a olvidar que Haru quería pelear. Se olvidó del revoltijo de emociones que había sentido. Se recargó en el hombro de Sousuke y suspiró. No lo mencionaría. De seguro había escuchado mal. Nadie se pelearía por él. Haru tendría que hacer a un lado el capricho que sentía de pronto por él.

─ ¿No vas a comer? ─susurró Sousuke, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

─Los premios no comemos ─se quejó. Sousuke rodó los ojos y levantó su mentón. Se lamentó internamente. Había hecho sentir mal a Rin. A él no debía importarle lo que Haruka dijese, pero aún así había intentado pelear y su amado amigo había resultado herido.

─Yo no veo un moño en ti. Por lo tanto, no eres digno de ser un premio ─el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se acomodó para mirarlo cara a cara.

─Eso es... estúpido. Y de cierta forma es un insulto ─el pelinegro sonrió con esa sonrisa que Rin adoraba. Imitó el gesto, olvidando su enojo, y le golpeó el estómago con el codo─. Te perdonaré por esta vez, Sou-chan ─el aludido se llevó una mano a la boca y comenzó a reír.

─ ¿Sou-chan? ¿Es enserio, Rinrin? ─el pelirrojo arrugó la nariz y bufó.

─No me llames Rinrin... y deja de reírte ahora. Nagisa te dice Sou-chan y no te convulsionas así.

─Hazuki es Hazuki ─Sousuke miró los brillantes ojos carmesí de su novio y sonrió─. Rin-chan es Rin-chan.

─Sou es idiota en inglés, ¿sabes? ─el aludido soltó una carcajada.

─ ¡No soy tan idiota como para creerme eso! ─gritó en un susurro. Ajenos a la realidad, no se dieron cuenta de que el equipo Iwatobi los observaba de reojo, intentando seguir hablando de cualquier cosa. Haru se sentía algo perdido... ¿Qué demonios era esa faceta de Rin? ¿Estaba bromeando o coqueteando?

─Yamazaki-senpai... Usted me gusta mucho ─Dijo Rin agudizando la voz. El pelinegro rió divertido.

─Lo recuerdas.

─Sí, ella era una zorra.

─Ah, ¿una zorra? ─el pelirrojo se acomodó contra él y juntó sus manos, alzándolas para poder analizarlas.

─Por no decir alguna cosa más vulgar. No es como si ella no supiera que estabas conmigo. Dios... No es como si fuera un secreto. Incluso la vi mirándonos de la mano. Es decir... ─bufó─. Creyó que iba a cambiar algo solo porque... ─Se quedó callado, ¿no había hecho Haruka lo mismo? Vaya... Ahora entendía un poco el cómo se había sentido Sousuke.

─Rin... ─susurró en su oído─ ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si tú quieres a Haru... ─el pelirrojo lo encaró y entrecerró los ojos.

─Ya deja eso. Habíamos hablado, ¿no? ─el pelinegro sonrió sutilmente.

─Es que hablas tanto que ya no me acuerdo ─Rin rió en voz baja. No pudo evitarlo. Juntó sus labios suavemente con los contrarios. Sousuke lo tomó por la cintura y devolvió beso.

Haru sintió sus mejillas arder. Una parte de él murió durante los segundos que aquél beso había durado. Y lo entendió. Lo que Sousuke le había dicho era verdad. Tenía la ventaja y eso solo significaba una cosa.

Debía luchar el doble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!
> 
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
>  
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
>  
> 
> Título: Cómo robar un uke
> 
>  
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
>  
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

¿Por qué Rin se veía tan feliz? ¿Por qué reía de esa manera? ¿Por qué esa mirada era para Sousuke?

 

Eran preguntas que Haru no podía responder. Ya lo había dicho antes, y seguiría diciéndolo. No le gustaba el aura que Rin emanaba cerca de Sousuke.

 

Era como si se encerraran en una burbuja y lo dejaran fuera.

 

Haru no quería estar fuera.

 

Así que, sentado en la salita de su casa, comenzó a idear un plan. Había muchas cosas que sabía que a Rin le gustaban. Y muchas cosas que le darían puntos en su corazón. El problema era el cómo atacar sin que el pelirrojo pensase que quería comprarlo. Tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos cuando algo se iluminó en su mente.

 

Una carta.

 

Recordaba que un día Rin había mencionado que las cartas le gustaban, porque parecían románticas. Fuera del cliché de las flores, Haru pensaba que las cartas eran únicas. Podías expresar tus emociones ahí. Y eso era lo que estaba por hacer.

 

Pensó que tal vez Makoto podría ayudarle, pero descartó la idea de ayuda ajena cuando cayó en cuenta de que eran sus sentimientos los que debían ir plasmados, no otros.

 

Pero para empezar, había dos cosas que debía aclarar en su mente y una que debía borrar.

 

Tenía que deshacerse del recuerdo del beso que Rin y Sousuke habían compartido, junto a todos los sentimientos de celos, furia y decepción que se habían albergado en su interior.

 

Debía entender que, aunque no lo aparentara, Rin era una persona frágil y cualquier metida de pata podía ocasionar que el pelirrojo saliera herido.

 

Y por último, era su obligación aclarar todos los sentimientos buenos que tenía por él. Los valores que pensaba que representaba y sus ventajas.

 

Una vez consciente de todo lo que tenía por decir, su bolígrafo no se detuvo. Las horas pasaban y cada vez aumentaba un poco más las bolas de papel, bocetos de su carta "perfecta".

 

Supo que había terminado cuando no tuvo que tachar más palabras. Cuando todos sus sentimientos quedaron escritos en una texto de poco menos de una cuartilla.

 

Ahora debía reunir el valor suficiente para enviarla a Samezuka. Encontrar una manera de que llegara a manos de Rin y no de Sousuke. Y, bueno, no quería dársela en persona, era mejor que el pelirrojo lo rechazara discretamente y no en su cara.

 

Mientras esperaba por una solución, guardó la carta en el cajón junto a los dibujos que había hecho sobre Rin y se puso los zapatos para salir de casa. Tenía algo que hacer.

 

SSSSS

 

─Eh... hola, Haru.

 

─Hola, Rin.

 

Se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro de Iwatobi. Rin lo había llamado para decirle que aún lo ayudaría a enamorarse... De alguien que no fuese él.

 

Esa era la oportunidad que Haru tenía para hacer que Rin volviera a amarlo. Para hacer sus movimientos.

 

¿Coquetear? A Haru no se le daba. El otro día Rin le había dicho que parecía querer seducirlo. Y él no quería seducirlo, quería amarlo libremente. Así que se limitó a sentarse cerca de Rin y mostrarse atento. Transformaría esa tarde de lecciones en una cita y el pelirrojo no se daría por enterado.

 

─Mira, Haru ─Rin lo miró a los ojos─. No sé qué es lo que pasa por tu retorcida mente, pero la broma que hiciste el otro día sobre tú fijándote en mi no fue nada buena. Así que te agradecería que no juegues conmigo.

 

─Eh... Sí ─Haru no había estado escuchando. Cuando vio el carmesí del iris del pelirrojo, había comenzado a preguntarse por qué no lo notó antes, ¿por qué había tenido que esperar a que otra persona lo conquistara?

 

─Gracias ─Rin sonrió, algo aliviado. Uno de los meseros colocó un par de tazas frente a ellos. El pelirrojo agradeció y se inclinó hacia adelante. Haru lo evaluó y apretó los labios. Que Poseidón lo perdonara. Estiró un brazo y sacó la billetera que sobresalía del bolsillo del chaleco de su amigo para guardarla en su pantalón.

 

─Y... ¿Qué haremos hoy? ─preguntó con indiferencia, como si no hubiese cometido un delito segundos atrás.

 

─Bueno... No lo sé... ¿Definir más tus gustos?

 

─Enserio no sabes lo que haces, ¿verdad? ─Rin rodó los ojos.

 

─Me enamoro y ya ─Haru suspiró y tomó su café.

 

─ ¿Puedo proponer algo yo? ─el pelirrojo lo observó y asintió cautelosamente.

 

─Ajá.

 

─Vamos a un acuario ─propuso antes de beber de su taza.

 

─No sé en que ayudaría eso... ─el ojiazul clavó la mirada en él.

 

─Si encontramos a alguien en un acuario, eso significaría que tenemos algo en común.

 

─B... Buen punto ─Rin se sonrojó. Era un idiota. Obviamente Haru tenía razón, incluso parecía saber más técnicas sobre como enamorarse que él. Se preguntó si simplemente estaba entreteniéndolo mientras Makoto estaba trabajando... Aunque los domingos no había club... Bien, era oficial: Estaba demasiado confundido como para aclarar sus ideas.

 

¿Y cómo no estarlo?

 

En un inicio, Rin había convencido a su madre de cambiarlo de la primaria Sano a la primaria Iwatobi. Él quería nadar con Haruka y eso lo había motivado, pero no se lo diría a su madre, la había convencido de alguna otra manera.

 

El pelirrojo había hecho de todo. Incluso se le había pegado como un chicle, pero Haru siempre era tan indiferente que decidió rendirse. Entonces la oferta de Australia llegó a él y, como no tenía nada que lo atase, decidió marcharse, dando por concluido su encaprichamiento con el pelinegro.

 

Haru siempre había sido mejor que él. Y, para alguien con un espíritu de competitividad como el de Rin, eso podía ser devastador. Incluso había influido en que el pelirrojo pudiera "superarlo". El año anterior, una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados se había instalado en Rin, menguando únicamente cuando ganó aquella carrera de relevos, a pesar de haber sido descalificado. Sin embargo, su corazón se aceleraba por ese pelinegro imperturbable.

 

Y entonces Sousuke había aparecido. Y todo había marchado tan bien... Incluso dejó de sentirse nervioso frente a Haru. Su corazón comenzó a latir por su mejor amigo también y, cuando se vio correspondido, se dijo que no necesitaba más. Tal vez no estaba enamorado del todo, pero lo estaría.

 

Y sí, Rin se sentía como una zorra adolescente por estar embobado con dos chicos. Aún si eso no significaba que quería estar con ambos. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Y había escogido a Sousuke.

 

Y, por el momento, se negaba a cambiar de opinión.

 

─Bueno, vamos. Sólo déjame pagar...

 

─Yo pagaré ─respondió Haruka, ocultando una sonrisa traviesa.

 

─No te preocupes, yo... ─Rin, asustado, se levantó y esculcó en su chaqueta para luego proceder con sus bolsillos─ Mi cartera...

 

─ ¿La olvidaste? ─Rin suspiró.

 

─Eso espero...

 

─Ya pago yo y vamos al acuario...

 

─Vayamos cuando tenga dinero conmigo... ─Haru negó.

 

─Iremos ahora. Me lo debes, por instruirme mal.

 

Rin se sintió nervioso durante todo el trayecto hacia el acuario. Caminaba con la mirada gacha y rubor en las mejillas. Le avergonzaba aceptar algo así. Se convenció de que estaba bien, que ya se lo pagaría después, así que continuó andando a lado de Haruka.

 

El pelinegro sentía cierta emoción mientras observaba a Rin. El pelirrojo era muy fácil de engañar y eso le alegraba. Aunque el tener la billetera de al chico que quería como suyo en el bolsillo lo hacía sentir un poco mal.

 

Cuando entraron al acuario, Rin quedó embobado. No era como si nunca hubiese ido a uno, pero la estructura de aquél lugar era sumamente encantadora. Grandes paredes de cristal grueso y transparente contenían miles de peces de muchos colores. Incluso había flora del océano. Bueno, Rin no había visto algo tan inmenso.

 

─Anda, ya paga ─Exigió el pelirrojo, impaciente por salir de la fila y vagar libremente por el lugar, que destilaba una luz azulada. Haru sonrió y comenzó a sacar el dinero con más lentitud, obteniendo una mirada divertida de la encargada─. Eres tan lento ─se burló desesperado, dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro contrario. La respiración del pelinegro se cortó momentáneamente, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos. Rin acomodó su barbilla y miró el dinero─. Ya está, solo dáselo ─Haru obedeció. La chica tras el mostrador, un poco apenada por la escena, contó el dinero con rapidez y entregó las entradas.

 

─Disfruten el paseo. En el restaurante del jardín interno hay un descuento de pareja en platillos dobles─ Haru sonrió internamente, qué conveniente.

 

─No somos pareja ─Rin, sonrojado, se alejó del pelinegro y lo señaló─. Él está disponible.

 

─Gracias ─masculló Haru, tomando al pelirrojo por el codo y jalándolo tras de sí, dejando un poco confundida a la empleada─. Hablaste de más, idiota.

 

─Pero... Estaba nervioso. Lo siento ─dijo apenas, consciente de lo ridículo que había sonado.

 

─Bien, pero vas a tener que tomar mi mano.

 

─ ¿Eh? Eso es estúpido, Nanase ─respondió torciendo el gesto. El aludido se encogió de hombros, deteniéndose en uno de los estanques y observando un pez que nadaba cerca del cristal─. Tengo novio...

 

─Vaya, eso también es estúpido ─Rin no contestó, él también lo había pensado: había sonado ridículo─. De todas formas, tengo hambre y tendré que pagar por dos comidas, así que quiero ese descuento.

 

─No tengo que comer, Haru.

 

─Quiero el descuento, así que limítate a tomar mi mano ─el pelirrojo masculló en voz baja mientras entrelazaba sus manos─. No me maldigas en inglés.

 

─Tú no me mandas, ¿sabes?

 

─El insulto no cuenta si no lo entiendo, ¿sabes? ─Rin chistó y miró el acuario.

 

─Esto es tan romántico ─musitó suspirando. Haru bajó la barbilla y apretó los ojos con fuerza. "Vamos, Rin. No lo digas" rogó en su interior─. Ojalá Sousuke hubiese venido ta... ¡Ow! ¿¡Por qué me pellizcas, imbécil!?

 

─No digas su asqueroso nombre ─no permitió que el pelirrojo se defendiera, lo jaló con fuerza y lo arrastró por el largo pasillo rodeado de agua.

 

SSSSS

 

Bien, Haru tenía ganas de besarlo. La emoción en los ojos del pelirrojo lo tenía embelesado. Casi no había prestado atención a los animales acuáticos, pues prefería estudiar a esa criatura rojiza que se aferraba de su mano con una fuerza inconsciente mientras sonreía y señalaba uno de los peces tras el cristal. Casi lo podía ver con una linda colita de perro meneándose detrás de él. Sonrió, guardando la imagen mental.

 

─... El Koi es de la era de yayoi, ¿lo sabías? Dice que son originalmente de China, pero se importó a todo el mundo y es conocido como Carpa China. Es bastante bonito, ¿no? Venden muchos de estos en los festivales, creo. O unos muy parecidos, si no es así... ¿Se comerá?

 

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─Rin lo miró incrédulo y pegó un dedo en el cristal.

 

─Esto es un letrero informativo, grandísimo idiota.

 

─Ah... ─Un chico de su edad con una pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado, rió discretamente mientras Haru se sonrojaba. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió a los desconocidos.

 

─No se preocupen, no es tan estúpido normalmente ─La niña sonrió.

 

─Mi hermano también es estúpido cuando está con su novia ─declaró la pequeña. Rin rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

─Bueno, los bonitos atontamos a la gente ─dijo estando de acuerdo.

 

─Oye, eso no es algo que se le dice a cualquiera ─murmuró el otro, regañando a su hermana─. Lamentamos esto. No queríamos que nos escuchara burlándonos de su pareja ─Haru asintió.

 

─Da igual. Vámonos Rin, tengo hambre ─el pelinegro sostuvo el brazo del contrario y lo jaló mientras éste se despedía de la niñita.

 

─ De verdad, Haru, ¿en qué estás pensando? Has estado muy distante. Creo que ni siquiera prestaste atención al rededor.

 

─Nada. Vamos a comer ahora, Rin.

 

A Haruka le hubiera parecido bueno el responder con la verdad, "estaba pensando en ti, Rin, y en lo mucho que quiero besarte", pero la voz del pelirrojo diciendo "tengo novio" calaba en su mente. Suspiró en voz baja y caminó hacia el jardín interno, con Rin siguiéndole el paso.

 

El pelirrojo no se atrevía a decir nada. Haru lo jalaba con fuerza e incluso había estado a punto de tropezar varias veces. Bueno, sí, había estado hablando de más e incluso había insinuado que su apariencia lo embobaba, así que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

 

─Vas a tener que besarme, para demostrar que somos pareja ─Rin se detuvo en seco. Haru no se atrevió a mirarlo, estaba sonrojado ligeramente.

 

─Debes estar bromeando.

 

─Me lo debes, por avergonzarme así ─el pelirrojo negó.

 

─ ¡No me agradan tus bromas!

 

─ ¿Piensas que nos creerán sin una demostración? Somos dos hombres.

 

─No tengo que comer... No necesitas un descuento...

 

─Quiero un descuento. Sólo obedéceme.

 

─No ─Rin se tapó el rostro en un gesto desesperado mientras sentía la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas─. Además... Se supone que buscaríamos a tu pareja...

 

─Y tú te has limitado a pegarte a todos los estanques. Me debes esto, solo una vez, Rin.

 

─Sousuke...

 

─Dejaré que me golpee si es necesario ─musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

 

─No quiero que te golpee ─Haru lo observó y quitó las manos de su rostro. Rin tenía los ojos llorosos y las mejillas completamente rojas. Haru guardó esa imagen, mientras sentía la sangre hervir en su interior.

 

─Bien, bien. Veamos que nos dicen.

 

Según una de las empleadas, el descuento funcionaba de la siguiente manera: Si venías con tu pareja, debías sentarte en una de las mesas adornadas con corazones y el descuento te sería ofrecido. Haruka y Rin hicieron lo indicado, a pesar de que el último deseaba que la tierra lo tragase.

 

─ ¿Sus parejas? ─musitó uno de los meseros. Haru señaló a Rin.

 

─Él es mi novia ─el pelirrojo lo golpeó.

 

─ ¡No soy una chica! Y en todo caso, la novia eres tú ─gritó en un susurro. El mesero enarcó una ceja.

 

─ ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Si sus parejas no vienen, entonces debo pedirles que vayan a otra de las mesas.

 

─Somos pareja ─Haru lo observó con indiferencia.

 

─ ¿Puede demostrarlo? ─retó el mesero.

 

─Claro, aunque es molesto que sea tan morboso ─el pelinegro tomó a Rin por las mejillas, quien se sonrojó completamente y siguió con el juego.

 

─ ¿Está bromeando? Esos dos han estado de melosos durante todo el recorrido. Mi hermanita esta traumada ─interrumpió una voz. Haru nunca había odiado tanto a un desconocido.

 

─ ¡Él pone una cara de estúpido cuando ve a el rojo! ─Rin entrecerró los ojos, ¿enserio lo llamaron "el rojo"?

 

─Disculpe las molestias ─irrumpió otra voz, una chica con el mismo uniforme de mesero observó al chico que los atendía─. La gerente dice que les des el descuento, ¿bien? Ahora, sé amable.

 

─ ¿Quieren sentarse aquí? ─preguntó Rin, sonriendo. El chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a él, junto con su hermana. La orden fue tomada y el mesero se fue avergonzado. A Haru ya no le hervía la sangre por Rin. Ahora estaba enojado, ¿enserio ese pelirrojo tenía que arruinar todos sus movimientos?

 

─Son gay ─dijo la niña. Rin asintió enérgicamente.

 

─ ¿Les molesta?

 

─No, en realidad. Mi novia es... algo así como una fanática histérica de lo homosexual. Y a mí no me afecta quién le guste a quién. Aunque nunca había visto una pareja como ustedes. Son entretenidos, ¿estaban en una cita?

 

─No ─contestó Rin. Haru miró hacia otra parte.

 

─Vaya ─dijo el desconocido, mirando al pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida─ ¿Y tú estabas en una cita?

 

─Cállate.

 

─A él le gusta el rojo, ¿verdad, hermano? ─Rin la fulminó con la mirada.

 

─Matsuoka Rin. No el rojo, niñita ─la pequeña arrugó la nariz.

 

─Ryou Rin. Te llamas como yo, ¿eres niña también? ─Haru rió suavemente mientras las mejillas del pelirrojo volvían a sonrojarse por enésima vez.

 

─ ¿Eres niña, Rinrin? No me enteré.

 

─ ¡Cállate, Haruka! ─la sonrisa del aludido se borró.

 

─No me llames por mi nombre completo.

 

─No me llames Rinrin.

 

─Rin-chan.

 

─Haru-chan.

 

─Hermano, creo que son idiotas ─el chico asintió.

 

─Bastante idiotas ─le tapó los ojos y la pegó a él─. No los mires, puede ser contagioso.

 

─De todas maneras, eres como una chica, Rin.

 

─Que no.

 

─Sí.

 

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que la comida llegó, e incluso durante el tiempo en que comían, seguían peleando por cualquier cosa. Haru sentía una gran alegría en su pecho. Le gustaba el rostro enojado del pelirrojo y la necedad con la que defendía sus puntos de vista. La ternura con la que miraba a la niña frente a él mientras discutía con ella también y la risa que soltaba cuando el desconocido lo insultaba. A Haru no le afectaba que aquél chico estuviese molestándolo por haberse dado cuenta de sus intenciones, siempre y cuando Rin tuviera esa mirada divertida en su rostro. Haru soportaría cualquier burla dirigida a su persona si era por ese pelirrojo.

 

Estaba jodidamente enamorado.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé siquiera si les está gustando la historia. Así que quizá deje de publicarla aquí, porque se me olvida:P

Rin suspiró y siguió dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. Sousuke estaba recargado en la pared, mirando por la ventana y con el ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo chistó.

 

─ Ya te dije que lo siento... Sousuke...

 

─Ajá.

 

─Deja de comportarte como una diva, estás así desde que te lo conté... ayer ─se pasó las manos por el rostro.

 

─Deja de caminar como un gato encerrado.

 

─ Ni siquiera estas mirándome ─el pelinegro lo observó antes de bufar y caminar hacia él. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo estampó contra la pared.

 

─Puedes ir a un acuario con Nanase si así lo quieres ─explicó lentamente. Rin sentía que comenzaba a encogerse ante la mirada furiosa de su pareja─. Puedes ir a comer con él si lo deseas. Pero entiéndelo, Rin. Eres mío. Y no puedes ir por ahí de la mano de otro sujeto, no puedes ir a una cita con otro chico y después largarte a su casa. Él vive sólo, ¿no? Así que, ¿qué es lo que crees que insinúa ese hecho? ─el pelirrojo no se inmutó. Observó atentamente el cian en los ojos contrarios. Puso las manos sobre los brazos del otro e intentó soltarse del agarre─ ¿Te besó? Porque, como están las cosas, no dudo que sea capaz.

 

─Sou...

 

─Dime, Rin, ¿estás seguro de la elección que hiciste? Porque debo insistir. No quiero obligarte... Así que dímelo, ¿amas a Nanase? ─la mirada de Sousuke era tan intensa que Rin se estremeció. Lo observó con atención─ ¿O me amas a mí? Debes confiármelo, siempre seremos mejores amigos, sin importar a quién elijas.

 

─No... No sé si amo a alguno de los dos ─susurró, sus ojos se entrecerraron en una mueca triste─. Pero tú me gustas. Y si debo escoger a alguien... Tú serás mi elección ─El pelinegro sonrió levemente antes de acercarse con lentitud a Rin. Posó con suavidad sus labios en los contrarios y marcó un lento ritmo.

 

La calidez de Rin embriagó a Sousuke y pronto se sintió tranquilo. Los celos que arremolinaban en su interior instantes atrás disminuyeron, mas no menguaron. Apresó el labio inferior del pelirrojo con los suyos y lo acarició con su lengua.

 

El menor aceptó la sinhueso del contrario con gusto y pronto envió al olvido el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que había experimentado. Rodeó el cuello de Sousuke con sus brazos y se dejó hacer.

 

SSSSS

 

Haru observó la cartera de Rin por milésima vez. Bueno, la había robado para transformar la salida en una cita, pero no sabía cómo iba a devolverla. Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, donde colocó el pequeño accesorio sobre la cajonera. Se dejó caer en la cama y tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

 

¿Qué haría?

 

Estaba consciente de que expresar sus sentimientos sumaba puntos a favor en aquella batalla, pero no sabía sacar provecho de ello. Era un total inexperto en asuntos como ese. Dio media vuelta, acostándose bocabajo y dejó salir un bostezo.

 

¿Qué debía hacer?

 

Era obvio que tenía las de perder. Las cartas que había colocado en la mesa habían sido esparcidas por todos lados, así que Haru no tenía el camino del todo claro. Ellos se habían impuesto reglas en la batalla por Rin... Pero, ¿y Sousuke? ¿Él también evitaría dañar al alegre pelirrojo?

 

Haru no sabía, pero esperaba que el grandulón tuviera la suficiente cabeza para imponerse un límite a sí mismo.

 

Una suave melodía invadió el solitario hogar de Haruka. El pelinegro estiró la mano y tomó su celular. Desde que había comenzado a rondar a Rin, siempre lo llevaba cargado. Un mensaje iluminó la pantalla del pequeño aparato, el ojiazul se dio el lujo de soltar una pequeña risa.

 

"Vamos a comer con los chicos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Gou invitó a Rin y Sousuke, ¿te vienes? ¡Hay que buscar la manera de que Rinrin no caiga en manos de la bruja! -Makoto"

 

El pelinegro sonrió y se levantó. Observó la cartera de Rin y la guardó en su cajón: la entregaría después. Era su turno en el tablero. Un paso más hacia Rin. Hacia su amor verdadero.

 

Solo debía cuidar no meter la pata.

 

SSSSS

 

─Debes estar bromeando ─recriminó Rin, observando a su hermana con incruelidad.

 

─Por favor... Te juro que te lo pagaré, hermano... Solo por hoy.

 

─Ni hablar ─en un gesto infantil y con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, el pelirrojo volteó la cara y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

─Esto es importante para mí ─suplicó la chica─. Lo sabes... Por favor... Sabes que la prima de mamá no confía mucho en las personas, pero sí en ti y en mí... Hermano, por favor cuídalo... ─ Rin abrió uno de sus ojos y suspiró, volviéndose a Gou y cargando al pequeño bebé de género desconocido entre sus brazos─ ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ─la menor besó la mejilla de su hermano con cariño y le colgó la pequeña pañalera en el hombro─ ¡Se llama Taichi! Iré por él a casa de Haruka-senpai a eso de las ocho. Dejé una lista de qué hacer en la maletita, ¡Te amo, hermano!

 

Cuando la chica desapareció por la calle, Rin observó al pequeño. Tenía una diminuta nariz, escaso cabello de un rojo claro y unos expectantes ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente.

 

─Pero que niño tan raro ─musitó, acomodándolo en su brazo y pellizcando su nariz con suavidad, provocando que el pequeño riera─. Te llamas Taichi, pero... ¿De verdad eres niño?

 

─Sabes que no te contestará, ¿verdad, Rin-chan? ─Nagisa asomó la cabeza por la puerta del local y sonrió─ ¿Para eso te llamaba Gou?

 

─Sí. Dice que cuida a este bebé en sus días libres o cuando hay necesidad, pero hoy tenía un proyecto escolar... ─El rubio estiró una mano y tocó la mejilla del bebé.

 

─Es suavecito.

 

─Así parece.

 

─Se parece a ti ─Rin asintió.

 

─Es parte de la familia, después de todo.

 

─Entremos, Rin-chan. Te ayudo con la maletita ─el menor tomó el bolso que colgaba del hombro del pelirrojo y abrió la puerta para que el mayor pasase.

 

Rin se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa con una mueca de fastidio, Haru estaba a un lado suyo y Sousuke al otro. Ambos lo miraban atentamente, lo que logró exasperar al pelirrojo.

 

─ ¿Qué? ─escupió mientras acomodaba Taichi en sus piernas. No debía tener más de un año, encajaba perfectamente en su regazo.

 

─ ¿Robó un niño, Rin-san? ─preguntó Ryugazaki, observándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa. El aludido negó, suspirando.

 

─Mi hermana me obligó a cuidarlo. De pronto tenía que acabar con un proyecto y vino a dejármelo ─dijo en tono de queja. Makoto sonrió amigablemente.

 

─Gou siempre termina manipulándote ─musitó amable, obteniendo una mirada seca de Rin.

 

─No soy el único ─el castaño se sonrojo y tomó rápidamente su vaso de agua.

 

─ ¿El único que qué? ─Preguntó Haru, algo confundido por la actitud de Makoto.

 

─Luego te cuento ─respondió el castaño. Rin chistó y acarició la cabecita del bebé.

 

─Les presento a Taichi.

 

─No puedo creer que Gou te dejara a cargo de él, siendo tú ─se burló Sousuke.

 

─Idiota ─masculló el pelirrojo y, después de reprender a su novio con la mirada, sacó el papel que su hermana había dejado.

 

"Hola, hermano. Si estás leyendo esto es porque tienes la misma fuerza de voluntad que una galleta: nula. Pero siempre me ha gustado esa parte de ti.

 

Debo explicarte algunas cosas para que puedas cuidar de mi adorable Taichi correctamente:

 

Uno: Si él llora, revisa si necesita un cambio de pañal. De no ser así, prepara un biberón con la leche en polvo que hay en la maleta, pondré cómo prepararla ahí. Si no rechaza el alimento, arrúllalo mientras bebe y, cuando termines, te pones la toallita en el hombro y acomodas la cabeza del bebé ahí. Das golpecitos SUAVES en su espalda hasta que repita. Y luego lo duermes.

 

Dos: Juega con él. A los bebés les gusta casi todo.

 

Tres: Su hora de dormir es a las tres. Asegúrate de dormirlo a esa hora, cántale una canción de cuna o algo.

 

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, hermanito.

 

-Gou.

 

Posdata: ¡Serás una buena mamá!"

 

Rin podría haber desarrollado un tic nervioso en su ceja, por la manera en que fruncía el ceño y su expresión parecía temblar. Hizo un puño con la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo.

 

─ ¿Qué pasa, Rin? ─preguntó un Sousuke divertido. El aludido aferró al niño en su regazo y se frotó las sienes.

 

─Me ha dicho que seré una buena madre ─masculló. El dueño de los ojos cian soltó una carcajada mientras Rin lo observaba, indignado.

 

─ ¿Eh? ¡Pero si apenas puedes contigo mismo! ─el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y asintió.

 

─Definitivamente eres idiota...

 

─Yo creo que serías una buena madre ─atacó Haru. Rin lo observó, incrédulo─. Te dejaría tener a mis hijos.

 

─En todo caso, Nanase, serían mis hijos ─masculló Sousuke. El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

─No creo que Rin quiera tener monstruos como hijos, Yamazaki ─el pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse.

 

─Es mi pareja. Si va a tener hijos, serán los míos.

 

─ ¿Me permiten sus manos, por favor? ─preguntó Rin. Los pelinegros estiraron sus brazos, dejando que el menor llevara las manos ajenas hacia su pecho─ ¿Sienten esto?

 

─ ¿Eh? ¿Sentir qué? ─Sousuke lo observó, extrañado, al igual que Haru.

 

─Yo no siento nada ─respondió el otro. Rin asintió, de acuerdo, y volvió a sujetar al bebé.

 

─Exacto. Porque no tengo pechos, ¿saben qué significa eso? ─los chicos fruncieron el ceño─ Que no soy mujer. Y, ¿¡saben qué demonios significa eso!?

 

─Eh... ¿Qué eres un chico? Pero ya lo sabemos.

 

─ ¡No puedo tener hijos, idiotas! ¡Entiendan que no soy una chica!

 

─Bien, Rin... no tienes que enojarte... ─Rin lo calló con la mirada.

 

─Pero... si tú y yo ya tuvimos hijos, en la primaria ─exclamó Haru. El pelirrojo torció el gesto.

 

─No recuerdo nada como eso ─pero si lo recordaba. Se limitó a ignorar las miradas interrogantes de los demás y comenzó a comer.

 

─Bueno, de igual manera lo tuvimos.

 

─Haru, para tener un hijo se necesita sexo. Y dos hombres no pueden hacerlo.

 

Aunque las palabras, en sí, no declaraban nada, el equipo Iwatobi sintió una nueva oportunidad, porque aquello solo les dejaba claro que Rin mantendría la virginidad de su trasero intacta por un tiempo. Sousuke sintió que Rin acababa de empujarse a sí mismo hacia una jaula con leones hambrientos. Tendría que rescatarlo.

 

El niño en sus piernas jugaba con sus dedos, que eran prácticamente el doble de largo que las manitas del bebé. Rin lo observaba atentamente, con curiosidad.

 

Haru sonrió inconscientemente, recordando aquél día en que él y Rin habían hecho una especie de pijamada y el regaño de su madre cuando se dio cuenta que hab8an recortado su blusa favorita.

 

Sousuke, por su parte, observó la escena con ternura. Rin era demasiado pasivo algunas veces. Esa sonrisa inocente y los movimientos que hacía mientras cuidaba del menor lo tenían embelesado. Lo amaba.

 

Cuando dieron las tres, todos se fueron a su casa, menos Rin, quien tenía que entregar al bebé desde la casa de Haruka, y Sousuke, quien debía vigilar a su rival.

 

El bebé dormía pacíficamente en brazos del pelirrojo cuando llegaron a casa de Haru. Sousuke tenía que irse, aunque no quiso decirle a Rin por qué. Besó los labios del pelirrojo con posesividad, observando a Haru, marcando su territorio.

 

Rin prefirió hacer como si no se diese por enterado.

 

Entró a casa de Nanase y se sentó en la salita, doblando las piernas y acostando al bebé en ellas con cuidado. Le acarició las mejillas con una sonrisa. Era muy tierno. Haru se sentó frente a él y puso el mentón en la rodilla ajena, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante y observando al bebé.

 

─Es Sakura... Mitzuki cero punto dos ─susurró Rin. Haru lo observó atentamente.

 

─Así que lo recuerdas.

 

─ ¿Cómo olvidar el sermón de tu madre? ─Haru asintió, de acuerdo.

 

─Gritó mucho.

 

─Sí... ─Haru se acercó a Rin, quien se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo─ ¿Qué haces? Hay una personita presente.

 

─Entonces no te muevas demasiado brusco ─el pelirrojo se sonrojó mientras Haruka lo tomaba por las mejillas y le plantaba un beso en los labios. Rin no respondió.

 

Haru lo besó, intentando traspasarle todos sus sentimientos. Rin se dio por vencido y se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al ritmo y la demanda del contrario. Acariciando mutuamente sus labios y jugando con sus lenguas.

 

Haruka se sentía en el cielo. Como si Rin pudiera darle todo lo que alguna vez quiso.

 

Rin se sentía como una zorra.

 

SSSSS

 

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras estaba sentado en su cama, dentro de su habitación en Samezuka. Abrazó sus piernas con fuerza y enterró la cara entre sus rodillas, intentando menguar el llanto. Sousuke estaba nuevamente parado junto a la ventana, con la respiración agitada y el ceño fruncido. Escuchaba el suave sollozo de Rin pero, por más que quisiera, no podía ir y consolarlo. Él lo había hecho llorar, sí, pero el pelirrojo le había engañado con Haruka.

 

Porque Rin no se lo podía guardar y había corrido a Samezuka nada más entregar el bebé. Ahí había esperado a su novio hasta que este llegó justo antes del toque de queda.

 

Sousuke suspiró y apretó los puños al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Nanase estaba alcanzándolo, pero el método que usaba no solo era jugar sucio, sino que también estaba hiriendo a Rin.

 

─ ¿Quieres que terminemos, Rin? ─preguntó mientras se sentaba en la misma cama. El menor lo observó, tallándose la cara.

 

─No ─contestó en un susurro. Sousuke se dejó caer y clavó la vista en la cama de arriba.

 

─No entiendo por qué haces esto.

 

─Lo siento...

 

─Ah, lo sientes ─la sangre del mayor comenzó a arder.

 

¿Qué lo sentía? ¡Ja! ¿Y qué había de lo que él estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a soportar que su novio estuviera de caliente con un chico que no era él? ¡Y encima uno al que había amado!

 

Tomó el cuello de la camisa de Rin, arrugándola en su puño y atrayéndolo hacia sí. El menor, algo asustado, se apoyó en sus brazos para evitar caer. Sousuke se irguió y observó el rostro de su novio con frialdad.

 

─Demuéstralo.

 

Estampó sus labios en los contrarios, comenzando a moverlos con brusquedad y obligando a Rin a responder. El pelirrojo intentaba seguir el ritmo, pero su pareja parecía no querer permitírselo, pues lo cambiaba cuando él lograba acoplarse. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando Sousuke lo recostó en la cama y se metió entre sus piernas. Continuó besándolo, pero estaba algo asustado.

 

El pelinegro dejó sus labios para dirigirse a su cuello, comenzando a morderlo suavemente. Introdujo las manos por debajo de la camisa del menor y acarició su piel con necesidad hasta llegar al pecho contrario. Rin se irguió con la respiración agitada.

 

─ ¿Qué crees que haces? ─escupió. Sousuke lo ignoró y le subió la camisa, inclinándose para besarle el abdomen y comenzando a subir lentamente. El pelirrojo puso las manos sobre las del mayor, intentando detener sus movimientos─ ¡Sousuke!

 

─Eres mi pareja, está claro que quiero sexo.

 

Rin palideció, quedándose estático. El pelinegro aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse por debajo de la camisa del menor para comenzar a besar sus pezones. El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante, empujándolo con brusquedad y pegándose a la pared, juntando las piernas con el pecho.

 

─Entonces terminamos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me había decidido no publicar más aquí, pero bueno, prefiero terminar lo que empecé. La historia se encuentra completa en Wattpad, Amor-Yaoi y FanFiction, pero la publicaré en este lugar cada Lunes y Jueves hasta acabar con ella x3 Espero les guste y dejen su opinión. Además, ya hay una secuela.

Capítulo 9

Haru apretó los puños con fuerza. Se sentía furioso ¿Aquella estupidez era real?  
¿Cuál era el tipo de relación que Sousuke y Rin mantenían? Apestaba. Jamás había deseado matar tanto a alguien. Quería sentir sus nudillos golpear contra el estúpido rostro del grandulón.

Y no era el único.

Makoto se sentía una mala madre. Rin había estado bajo sus "alas" alguna vez y el recuerdo seguía presente. Que Sousuke quisiera alterar o atentar contra la inocencia de su antiguo pollito le ponía los nervios a flor de piel.

¿Terminar con Rin porque no quería sexo?

¡Estaba tan mal! El hecho solo le daba ganas de abrazar cálidamente al menor. Aunque claro, como estaban las cosas con Rin, posiblemente el pelirrojo se pondría a gritar que lo dejase tranquilo.

─Entonces, Rei-chan... ¿Por qué Rin-chan te lo contó? ─el peliazul carraspeó un poco.

─Bueno... No lo sé...

─Mi hermano se lleva muy bien contigo últimamente, ¿no? ─preguntó Gou en un intento de disipar sus nervios. Bueno, no todos los días te enteras de que alguien quiere "tirarse" a tu hermano. Otro hombre, además.

─Sí, bueno... Desde que me contó lo de Australia fue como... Si nos hiciéramos amigos...

Aquello no era una mentira del todo. Rin estaba enseñándole a nadar a Rei estilos que no fuesen mariposa, cosa que nadie había logrado. Ese hecho había fortalecido su amistad. Aunque de seguro el pelirrojo se molestaría si se enterase que había contado eso que le confió.

─ ¿Entonces terminaron? ─Makoto suspiró, contrariado─ Sé que eso es lo que queríamos, pero... ¿Rin estará bien?

─Lo está. Ellos siguen juntos. Es decir, él me dijo que eso era lo que Sousuke había dicho cuando se negó, pero después se disculpó y regresaron a su relación.

─Lo golpearé ─masculló Haru. Gou negó suavemente.

─Así no se solucionan las cosas, Haruka-senpai. Tal vez está mal que lo diga yo, que soy su hermana, pero Rin ha de estar triste, a pesar de todo. Creo que es algo que debes aprovechar... ─Makoto sonrió, no le gustaba esa idea del todo, pero la chica tenía razón. Había que aprovechar─ ¡Envíale flores!

─ ¿Flores? No es una chica ─Gou agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

─ ¡Lo que importa es el gesto!

─Sousuke no las dejaría llegar...

─Envíaselas con Nitori...

─ ¿No es muy... cursi? ─El pelinegro observó atentamente a la chica, en espera de la respuesta.

─Estamos hablando de Rin.

─Para él todo es romántico ─corroboró Makoto.

─ ¿Flores? ─Haru no estaba muy convencido de ello, pero bueno, no tenía nada de malo.

─ ¡Bien! ─Nagisa estampó una mano en la mesa y sonrió─ ¡Ahora Haru-chan y Sou-chan están en las mismas!

─Lo dudo ─murmuró Rei, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del rubio.

─Regla número uno para robarnos a Rin-chan: No ser tan imbécil como su novio actual.

─ ¡Sí! Si Haruka-senpai trata mal a mi hermano, no se lo perdonaré, de hecho planeo regañar a Sousuke ─La chica se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Haru tomó su mano con delicadeza.

─Gracias por confiarme a tu hermano, Gou.

La menor se sonrojó. De alguna manera se sentía celosa. Eran más los chicos que rondaban a su hermano que los que la rondaban a ella.

Sin embargo, le deseaba lo mejor. Y, siendo consciente del amor que Rin le tuvo alguna vez, quizá lo mejor era Haruka.

SSSSS

Haru no sabía cosa alguna sobre flores. Ni nada parecido. Por lo que, cuando fue a la florería, estuvo paseándose por más de media hora. Si iba a regalarle algo así, entonces debía escoger bien. Algo lindo pero no muy femenino.

Las rosas estaban completamente descartadas.

Una chica de su edad se acercó, curiosa ante la minuciosidad con la que Haru observaba las flores. Se quitó los guantes llenos de tierra y le tocó el hombro.

─ ¿Buscas algo para tu novia?

─No es mi novia. Aún no ─la chica sonrió.

─Ha de ser una afortunada, entonces... ¿Cuál es la situación? Quizá pueda ayudarte ─Sí, Haru necesitaba ayuda.

─Tiene novio.

─Ah... Bueno... Supongo que ha de estar yéndole mal con él... Bien, las flores tienen su significado, ¿has pensado en las rosas?

─Es un chico, no creo que rosas sea lo indicado ─sintió que la mano se retiraba de su hombro, por un momento pensó que el hecho de ser homosexual había asqueado a la chica, pero ella solo había llevado una mano a su mentón y observaba las flores, con actitud pensativa.

─Bueno... ¿Qué tal una amapola? Son simples y elegantes. Tal vez a tu chico le agrade... ¿Cómo es él?

─Es muy... Alegre. Y molesto. Irritante algunas veces, pero bastante tierno. Como un gatito enojado... Y es muy... impulsivo. Llorón también ─sonrió sutilmente─. Le encanta competir y demostrarles sus sentimientos a las personas. Es bastante llamativo y muy expresivo... ─Haru iba a seguir, pero la suave risa de la florista lo detuvo─ ¿Qué?

─Haz de quererlo mucho ─murmuró con una sonrisa. El chico desvió la mirada─. Bueno, entonces algo simple no iría con él... ¿Qué te parecen los tulipanes? Son muy bonitos y no están muy trillados. Llamativos y hermosos. Quizá a él puedan gustarle... Sígueme ─caminaron en silencio hasta una de las esquinas del local, la chica tomó una flor y se la tendió─. Un tulipán blanco significa amor extremo ─tomó otro y se lo entregó también─. Uno rojo es amor eterno.

─ ¿Hay azules? ─la muchacha negó antes de dirigirlo a otra parte.

─Pero puedo armarte un ramo de tulipanes y agregarle azucenas azules, que significan corazón inocente ─Haru tomó la flor y la observó. Asintió suavemente.

─Está bien.

Cuando Haru salió del local por fin, el equipo Iwatobi lo esperaba en una banca en el parque cercano. Se levantaron rápidamente y observaron las flores, Nagisa frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Tulipanes? ─el otro se encogió de hombros.

─Son muy lindos ─Gou se levantó con entusiasmo y observó el ramo de cerca. Haru sonrió sutilmente y le tendió una flor─ ¿Eh?

─Un jazmín blanco para ti. Gracias por todo, Gou ─la chica sonrió, enternecida.

─Solo no digas "Gracias por confiarme a tu hermano" de nuevo ─Haru asintió─ ¡Bien! ¡Nitori nos espera en Samezuka!

SSSSS

Rin estaba recostado sobre su cama en la litera, el aburrimiento estaba matándolo. Sousuke solía irse todos los jueves, pero era sábado y aún así se había ido. Hacía semanas que Rin había dejado de preguntarle el por qué y Sousuke estaba agradecido por ello.  
Sacó su celular y se puso a jugar. Era fin de semana, eran casi la una de la tarde y no tenía más que hacer. Normalmente, iría con el equipo Iwatobi, pero Sousuke se lo había prohibido y Rin se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que había aceptado. Al menos por un tiempo.

Podía ir a nadar, sí, pero las prácticas empezaban en dos horas y, por alguna razón, no tenía muchas ganas de nadar solo. En otras ocasiones habría invitado a Momo, y no es que no lo haya hecho, porque lo hizo. El pelinaranja había contestado: Es día de mimar a mis escarabajos.

Y Rin había huido de ahí. El menor lo había invitado a quedarse, pero en realidad no estaba de ánimos para pulir bichos con un hisopo. Nitori había quedado con Nagisa para alguna cosa de niños y se había marchado rápidamente.

Así que estaba solo. Sólo, en un sábado. Y aburrido. Aburrido en un sábado.

Maldijo el día en que había comenzado a salir con Haruka los fines de semana, porque era precisamente él a quien tenía prohibido ver. Y precisamente por eso ahora se sentía vacío.  
Claro, podía no obedecer a su novio. Él no era un perro. Y no era un objeto. No tenía que obedecerlo.

Pero el beso de Haru aún ardía en sus labios, así que su orgullo quedó hecho a un lado.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, ahí en donde Sousuke le había hecho una marca, y suspiró. Lo había empujado hacia abajo, al igual que Haru. Sin embargo, Rin no terminaba de entender el propósito. Es decir... eran hombres. No podía haber más que caricias, ¿cierto? En todo caso... él preferiría no estar abajo.

─Demonios ─masculló tapándose los ojos con un brazo. Entonces la puerta sonó─. Pase.

─Matsuoka-senpai ─la voz chillona de Nitori invadió los oídos de Rin, quien suspiró.

─ ¿Terminaste de jugar con Nagisa?

─Eh... Bueno, me llamó para que entregase una cosa... Para usted, de parte de Nanase-san... ─El pelirrojo se irguió y observó a Nitori. Sintió sus mejillas arder al instante.

─Me... ¿¡Me mandó flores!? ─el peliplateado entregó las flores a Rin, quién las olisqueó discretamente antes de bufar y dejarlas en la cama─ Espera, Ai. Mándale un recado.

SSSSS

Haru se sentía nervioso. Nunca en su vida había enviado flores, y ahora estaba frente a Samezuka, esperando a que Nitori volviera con la reacción de Rin.  
De ser por él, habría huido nada más decirle "Dáselas a Rin", pero había sido detenido por sus amigos. Y ahora observaba a un diminuto peliplateado correr hacia ellos.  
Nitori se detuvo con la respiración agitada y, una vez que se recuperó, extendió un pequeño sobre hacia Haru, quién lo abrió inmediatamente, esperando lo peor. Había tres papeles alargados.

"¡No soy una chica, Nanase! " decía uno en letras grandes. El aludido sonrió, eso era predecible. Tomó el siguiente.

"Pero de todas formas, gracias. El rojo me gusta. "El pelinegro soltó el aire contenido inconscientemente. Su corazón dio un vuelco "Ha sido muy romántico". Sus amigos comenzaron a llamarlo, pero Haru los ignoró y siguió con la última nota.

"Sin embargo, Sousuke me tiene prohibido verte. Y va a matarme si se entera de que las flores me las diste tú. Así que, para mí, ha sido un regalo de Gou, por mi próximo cumpleaños"

─Ese idiota de Yamazaki...

─Podría decir lo mismo, Nanase.

─Sousuke-kun... ─llamó Gou al sentir la tensión que el aura del aludido emanaba.

─Nosotros ya nos íbamos, ¿Verdad, Haru-chan? ─el mencionado observó a Nagisa y la súplica en sus ojos. Asintió.

─No. Escúchame bien, Nanase. Deja de meterte con mi novio ─lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza. Haru lo observó con indiferencia. Nitori huyó de la escena.

─Date gusto de llamarlo novio por ahora. Rin es mío.  
Aquello fue suficiente para sacar al de ojos cian de sus casillas. Empujó al pelinegro y alzó el brazo. Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y apenas tuvo tiempo de desviar el golpe con un brazo.

─ ¡Sousuke! ─gritó Gou, poniéndose en medio. El aludido la hizo a un lado y se abalanzó contra Haru, quien estaba a punto de echársele encima también, ante el recuerdo del relato de Rei sobre el grandulón queriendo sobrepasarse con Rin, cuando el peliazul y Nagisa lo tomaron de los hombros mientras Makoto rodeaba el torso de Sousuke con los brazos.

─No te metas con Haru ─susurró el castaño. Aquél tono junto a ese rostro mayormente amable hicieron que Sousuke se estremeciera─. Y no vuelvas a tratar a Kou de esa manera.

─Suéltame ─masculló. Makoto era como una madre, por lo que no se atrevía a golpearlo, pero comenzaba a molestarse con él también.

Haru no estaba conforme. Él enserio, en verdad, quería golpear a Sousuke. Así que, cuando Nagisa y Rei lo soltaron, sonrió ladino. Yamazaki sabía que algo planeaba, pues Nanase nunca sonreía.

─Eres tan imbécil, Rin jamás se acostaría contigo.

Y esa fue la chispa que provocó el incendio.

Sousuke se liberó de los brazos de mamá pollito y se abalanzó sobre Haru, quien lo recibió con gusto. Sin embargo, para sorpresa del ojiazul, los músculos de Yamazaki no eran puro adorno, rápidamente lo acorraló contra el piso. En un arranque de adrenalina, Haru logró colocarse sobre Sousuke. Rodaron por el piso por algunos maravillosos segundos, intentando golpearse. Entonces Rin llegó junto a Nitori.

─ ¡Sousuke! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!? ─ Y fue cuando el aludido comprendió, Rin siempre había sido la causa. Se levantó con rapidez y tomó a su novio por el cuello de la camisa, estampándolo contra la pared─ ¡Cálmate!

─ ¿¡Qué es lo que tú crees que haces contándole todo tipo de cosas a estos idiotas!? ─bramó furioso. El pelirrojo alzó ambas manos extendidas a la altura de los hombros instintivamente, en signo de derrota.

─Ya cálmate... ─El agredido estaba parado de puntitas, y Sousuke se lamentó de hacerle eso una vez que entró en razón y lo soltó─ Bien, gracias por soltarme ─Rin sonrió, aunque su corazón latía agitado y no precisamente por amor. Sousuke lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el interior de Samezuka. El pelirrojo volteó y sonrió de lado.

Una sonrisa que significaba "Estoy bien".

SSSSS

La puerta de su habitación se cerró con fuerza. Rin se encogió sobre sí mismo al escuchar el sonido. Había sido arrojado dentro. Primero pensó que lo había encerrado pero, al ver a Sousuke recargado en la puerta, descartó la idea.

─ ¿Por qué lo contaste? ─musitó en voz baja. Rin se recargó en la pared opuesta y suspiró.

─Solo fue a Rei. Ha de haberle dicho a los demás.

─No fue eso lo que pregunté ─el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, ¿qué el "por qué" no era obvio? ─ ¿Por qué lo contaste?

─Estabas terminando conmigo porque no quiero tener sexo, Sousuke. Lo mires por donde lo mires, duele.

─Me disculpé.

─Aun así yo... Bueno, seguía doliendo y Rei me calmó un poco... ─el mayor asintió, sintiéndose un poco apenado─ Oye, me ahorcaste allá afuera.

─Sí, lo siento. Estaba muy molesto ─el pelirrojo bufó.

─Desde pequeños peleábamos así. Tu siempre ahorcándome en el aire.

─No te ahorcaría de verdad... Te soltaría cuando estuvieses inconsciente ─Rin sonrió y extendió los brazos. La comisura de la boca de Sousuke se alzó un poco mientras se separaba de la pared y caminaba hacia su novio.

Lo tomó por la cintura mientras el menor rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Rin. Fue un beso suave y húmedo, donde el mayor pedía perdón al pelirrojo quien, a su vez, pedía su propio perdón.

Las manos del pelinegro se introdujeron bajo la camisa de Rin, acariciando la piel de si cintura. Lo empujó hacia uno de los escritorios y el menor atinó a sentarse ahí y rodear a Sousuke con las piernas, pegándolo más a sí.

Estaba tan concentrado en su novio que no se dio por enterado cuando la puerta se abrió en silencio. Pero el mayor si lo había notado. Observó a Haruka mientras seguía moviendo sus labios contra los de Rin, intentando dejarle en claro que le pertenecía, mientras el pelirrojo se dejaba hacer.

─Bueno, parece que Rin-senpai está bien ─murmuró alguien. El pelirrojo dejó de besar a Sousuke y sintió un mareo, su novio tenía la mirada clavada en Haru, parecía que la había tenido ahí por un rato. Lo comprendió─. Iré a seguir con mis escarabajos, ya no me preocupe así ─le dijo a Nitori. Entonces el puño de Rin se estrelló contra la mejilla de Sousuke con fuerza mientras lo empujaba con los pies y se bajaba del escritorio─. Whoa...

─Te había dicho que no se trata de orinar más lejos, Sousuke ─gritó furioso... y triste. Chistó antes de balbucear─. No soy un jodido objeto ─tomó lo que le quedaba de dignidad y se dirigió a la puerta, ignorando a los demás para marcharse.

─Sou-chan ─llamó Nagisa─. Sé que estamos en guerra pero... ¿No debes ir con él? ─el pelinegro negó antes de recargarse en la pared.

─Está enojado.

─Eso es algo obvio ─Gou entró en la habitación y encaró a Sousuke, quien torció el gesto y miró a otra parte─. Estabas comiéndote a mi hermano... ¡Sin prestarle atención a él!, ¿¡Cómo crees que ha de sentirse!? ¡Sobre todo con eso de terminar con él por falta de sexo!

─Se supone que no lastimaríamos a Rin durante el enfrentamiento... ─murmuró Makoto.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No lastimarlo? Eso es lo único que han estado haciendo desde que empezó esto. Y yo he tenido que consolarlo cada vez que regresa llorando por culpa de... Esperen, ¿dónde está Nanase?

~~~

Las nubes ocultaban el sol poco a poco mientras la ventisca corría abiertamente fuera de la estancia, aviso de la llegada de una próxima tormenta. Sin embargo, dentro no había brisa alguna. Tampoco personas además de ellos dos. No sabía si Rin estaba sollozando...

O gruñendo.

Estaba sentado con los pies metidos en la piscina. Vestido únicamente con su traje de baño. Haru supo que lo llevaba puesto debajo en cuanto observó el montoncito de ropa que había junto a la pared.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─murmuró acercándose.

─Sí ─masculló.

─ ¿Estás llorando? ─el pelirrojo bufó en respuesta.

─Claro que no.

─ ¿Entonces?

─Estoy harto, eso es todo... ─soltó un suspiro antes de levantarse. Haru sacó algo de su bolsillo y los lanzó en su dirección. Rin frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Mis viseras?

─Bueno... Las tomé de tu escritorio mientras ellos discutían. De alguna forma sentí que vendrías aquí. En eso eres como yo ─Rin sonrió, incrédulo, mientras Haru se sacaba la camisa─. Pensé que quizá una competencia te haría sentir mejor ─murmuró quitándose el pantalón también─. Aunque quizá llores enserio cuando pierdas.

El pelirrojo rió suavemente antes de colocarse las viseras y subirse a la plataforma de partida. Haru lo imitó, sacando sus propias viseras y subiendo a la plataforma continua. Ambos la tocaron con la punta de los dedos mientras el pelirrojo sonreía y estiraba el elástico de sus 'googles'.

─ ¿Ready? ─musitó en ese idioma que Haru no sabía, sin embargo, entendía lo que Rin quería decir, pues lo había escuchado decir muchas veces. El ojicarmín soltó el elástico, provocando un suave sonido. Haru sonrió.

─Go ─Ambos saltaron al agua.

Haru siempre amaría la sensación que el nadar con Rin le brindaba. Era algo que siempre había tomado en cuenta. Pues, incluso de pequeños, ese pelirrojo lo había hecho aspirar a más. Lo había despertado y despegado de la conformidad. Lo había hecho gustar de las competencias. 

Lo había hecho disfrutar más el agua.

Le había enseñado una vista nueva.

Y Haru sabía que eso no era lo único que Rin podía dar.


End file.
